A new life
by Eszie
Summary: *Sequel to 'A toast to our future'*   Their last date wasn't without any consequences
1. Chapter One It can't be true

**A new life  
><strong>_**Chapter One; It can't be true...**_

It was a beautiful morning and even though it was already September, the sun was still shining and that made the morning even more beautiful.

It was the end of the U.Z.Z. Summer Holiday and the U.Z.Z. Agents were already back at work for a week, but it still felt like summer. So the agents didn't mind to have some missions outdoors.

One of these U.Z.Z. Agents was just looking out of her bedroom window. U.Z.Z. Secret Agent Anita Knight was already awake and fully dressed at seven o'clock. She woke up at six and she just couldn't sleep any more. It was like something was bothering her and it was something really big.

For the last few weeks, she didn't feel too well. It seemed to get worse and that was the sign for her to go to see a doctor. She knew something was wrong and it was something big.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Arthur Knight opened her bedroom door. "Are you coming to have some breakfast?" he asked his daughter. He knew that Anita didn't feel well and that she was going to see the doctor that day. He just hoped everything would be alright with her and that it wouldn't be more than the flue or something like that.

Anita just nodded and Arthur closed the door again. Anita had just one explanation for her 'illness', but she hoped that she was wrong about it. Even though her body told her otherwise.

Anita walked into the kitchen. In the morning, she and her father ate some breakfast in the kitchen, instead of in the dining room. It was their little morning routine.

Her father was packing the last things to take to his work and he was ready to leave. "Have fun at work, Dad." she said and gave him a little smile.

"Thank you, Anita." Arthur looked at her and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Anita," he said as he looked into her purple eyes. "you know you can call me any time, even when it is during my lecture." Being a history teacher, Arthur loved to give lectures about the history of Britain and even about America, and normally he didn't want to be disturbed. But this was an exception. His daughter's health meant more to him than anything else.

Anita smiled and she looked to her father. "I know, Dad, but I'll to go work anyways, so I already have someone who will look after me when I have heard some terrible news." She knew that when her hunch would be true, her partner against crime, Secret Agent Victor Volt, would be there to look after her.

Arthur smiled and he said goodbye to his daughter. After her father was gone, Anita looked to the breakfast table and felt a terrible urge to go and run to the bathroom. But she managed to push that feeling away and she cleared the kitchen table before she went to the doctor.

She just knew it, she knew it from the moment she fainted for the first time.

Anita walked through the U.Z.Z. base and she was still thinking about what the doctor said to her. Even though she knew it far before the doctor told her the news, she still couldn't believe it.

"Nice you can join us today, Miss Knight." suddenly sounded and Anita saw Special Agent Ray walking up to her. That was the last thing she wanted, a sarcastic friend.

"O, shut up." Anita said a little bit mad. She wasn't in the mood to play any games. "I had a doctor appointment, you knew that."

"But that doesn't give you a reason to tell me to shut up." Ray said. Normally, Anita could appreciate something like that when she was too late. "Bad news?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Anita looked to Ray. "Can you please tell me where Victor is?"

"He is in the Training Room. Why?" But as soon Anita heard that Victor was in the training room, she was gone and she left an astonished Ray behind.

When Anita walked into the Training Room, Victor already started with practising the latest karate moves. But as soon he saw Anita coming into the room, he stopped. "Hey, Anita." he said and he walked up to her. "Are you alright?"

Anita gave him a little smile. "I am okay." she said and she sat down on the bleachers. "How was the briefing?"

"I think it's going to be a quiet day today." said Victor as he sat down next to her. "Are you sure that everything is alright?" Anita bowed her head. To Victor, it looked like she had to tell him something very important. And he wanted to know what it was. "Anita."

Anita looked up again and she looked into the worried eyes of Victor. She knew she had to tell him about her news soon. "There is something I need to tell you." she whispered.

Victor grabbed her hands and gave her a comforting smile. "I'll be there for you if you need me to." he whispered back. He would do anything to help his partner; to help the woman he loved.

"I know." Anita took a deep breath. She just didn't know how to say it to him. There were a million ways to tell it to him, but none of them seemed to be the right one.

"Anita, please say something." Victor looked to his best friend. He loved her for years now and even if Anita saw him just as a good friend, he would be there for her when she needed him. "Even it's just a small word." he didn't like the silence between them and he knew that something bad had happened.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>I only own Arthur Knight.<br>The rest belongs to **Tony Collingwood and (C)BBC**_

_xxx'jes  
>Eszie<br>_


	2. Chapter Two It is true!

**A new life  
><strong>_**Chapter Two; It is true**_

Victor couldn't believe his ears when he heard Anita saying it. "You are… you mean that you…" he couldn't just believe it. _Anita is pregnant, but how… and who…?_These words kept spinning in his head.

"I am pregnant Victor." Anita said when she didn't hear anything more from Victor. She knew that this news would be something big. Not only to Victor, but also to her. "That's more or less the reason why I went to the doctor this morning. I wasn't sure that I would be pregnant and now…"

Victor looked at her and he saw the tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and he whispered softly in her ear: "Do you know who the father is?" Anita looked into Victor's eyes, but she didn't say anything. Victor looked back at her. "Anita, why aren't you saying any..." Suddenly, it started to sink in. "_I_ am the father? But how…? When…?"

Anita looked to Victor. "Do you remember our 'date'?" she whispered. Before the big U.Z.Z. Summer Holiday, she and Victor went on a date. Even though it was just a date between friends, she knew that it could be the only moment that… _No, I can't think about what could have… what did happen._

Victor gave her a little smile. "I remembered that we had a wonderful time at the restaurant." Victor kept wondering why he didn't ask her before. It was wonderful, even though Anita still didn't know that he loved her.

"But do you remember what happened after that?"

Victor started to think. "Just a little bit." he said after some time. "The only thing I can remember was that I asked you if you wanted to come to my U.Z.Z. safety bunker, because they were getting rid of the vermin that was in my apartment and I didn't want to wake up my mother."

"So, you don't remember what happened then?" Anita knew it was all just an accident; she was too drunk to remember even the slightest thing. "Victor?" she said after some time.

"I'm sorry Anita, but I can't remember what happened after that." How hard Victor tried to think, he couldn't just remember what happened then. "The only thing I remembered was the day after. I was alone in my bed."

Anita sighed. "Somewhere in the night, I went to my own bunker. I don't know why, actually." she looked to Victor. "So you don't even remember…" she couldn't just say it, it was… too strange.

"I'm not the only one." said Victor and he looked at her. "It doesn't matter what happened." he grabbed her hands before he continued: "What matters now is that we look to the future."

Anita gave Victor a little smile. "Does that mean that you…?" she just hoped that he would say yes; that they were going to raise their child together. That was all she was hoping for now.

"If you want me to, I really want to help you with taking care of the baby."

"That would be wonderful." said Anita and she felt the tears in her eyes.

As soon as he saw the tears appear, Victor pulled her into a hug again. "Everything will be alright soon." he whispered and Anita smiled. Then he broke the hug and he looked at her. "And everyone needs to know about this as well."

Anita nodded. It would be a hard thing to do, but they would find out about it soon enough. "I'll tell them tomorrow. I just need to get used to this first."

Victor smiled. "I understand it and remember," he looked into her beautiful purple eyes, "if you can't take it anymore, I will tell them what happened."

Suddenly, the door went open and both Victor and Anita jumped up from the bleachers. "Take it easy, guys." sounded and Melissa walked into the Training Room, with a pram. Just a few weeks ago, she became mother of a beautiful little boy and now it was time to show him to her colleagues.

"Is that…?" Anita walked to Melissa and she smiled. It was some time ago since she saw that little boy for the last time.

Melissa laughed a little bit. "Of course it's Tommy." she said. "Why else would I be here?" For the last five weeks, Melissa couldn't wait to show her son Thomas around as a proud mother.

Anita gave her a little smile and she looked to the baby. And then, it all started to sink in. Within some time, she would have something like that too. Within some months, she would be the one who would show her baby around at U.Z.Z. "He looks really cute, Melissa." she whispered. Right now, Anita wanted to focus on something else then _her_ baby.

Melissa smiled and she looked to Anita. "I am just so glad that he's finally asleep. He is all cute and so, but he can be a little rascal sometimes." Melissa noticed something, something complete different about Anita. And she had some feeling that she knew what it was.

"But everything is alright, then?" Victor knew the face that his sister was wearing now. She had a plan and she wasn't going to let that go. Victor knew that she knew somehow that he and Anita had a secret together.

"Even more than alright, it's wonderful to be a mother." Melissa saw Anita blushing and she just knew she had to ask it. "Is there something I should know?"

Anita looked to Victor and he nodded. It was time to tell Melissa about it, otherwise she wouldn't stop asking about it. "You know, Melissa, within a few months, you will be an aunt." Anita knew that Melissa would like it. After all, she was the one who kept telling Anita that she and Victor would be together.

Melissa smiled and she gave Anita a hug. "That's wonderful, Anita." she whispered. She knew that Victor and Anita would be a couple someday, only she didn't know that that day could be that soon. "So, how are you going to deal with it?"

Anita looked to Victor and she smiled a little bit. "I have at least somebody who will be with me during this period."

Victor placed an arm around Anita's waist and he gave her a little smile back. "I will always be there for you, Anita." he whispered

Melissa looked to Victor and then back to Anita. "I'm just glad that you want to keep that baby." she said and she saw Anita's cheeks turning red. "You did think about it, didn't you?" When Melissa saw Victor with a shocked face, she knew that she touched a tender spot. "I'll let you two alone again." she left Victor and Anita alone so they could talk a little bit more about this whole issue.

"Did you want to…" Victor looked to Anita and then sat down on the bleachers once again. He was so happy about that news now he got used to it, that he couldn't believe that Anita would even think for one moment to remove her, no, _their_ child.

Anita sat down next to him. "It was only for a spur moment, when the doctor said something about it." Anita looked to Victor and she sighed. "I told her that I… I would think about it. But when I walked out of that building, I knew I wanted to have this baby. I didn't care if you would like it or not, I wanted to keep this baby. And I still want to keep it."

Victor smiled. "I understand." he said. "As long as we are going to raise our child together, it's all right with me."

Anita gave him a smile back and she placed her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Victor." she whispered. "Thank you for everything.

* * *

><p><em>I only own Melissa Taylor-Volt and Thomas Taylor<br>The rest belongs to **Tony Collingwood and (C)BBC**_

_xxx'jes  
>Eszie<br>_


	3. Chapter Three It's alright, Grandpa

**A new life  
><strong>_**Chapter Three: It's alright, Grandpa**_

Arthur walked into his house. It was just past four o'clock and it would take at least an hour before Anita would come home. Arthur placed his suitcase in the hall and he walked into the living room. Anita hadn't called him, which could mean it wasn't really serious. He sat down in his chair and he grabbed a newspaper, but he couldn't just stop thinking about his daughter. Yesterday, he heard her throwing up. When he asked her about it, she said it was nothing too serious and that she was going to see a doctor the next day.

Arthur sighed. This morning, he figured that Anita could have the flu. But when the afternoon came closer, he remembered one other explanation why Anita could be sick. She could be pregnant! He stood up from his chair again. Anita pregnant? That would be nearly impossible. She wasn't seeing somebody, otherwise he would have known about it.

But still, it could be a possibility. Arthur walked to the kitchen and put a kettle on the gas. His little girl, pregnant without getting married first. Arthur shook his head; Anita wouldn't do such a thing. It was complete out of her character. He looked to the kitchen clock. Just forty minutes before Anita would come home and tell him what the doctor told her that morning.

Anita walked into her house. This time, she came home a little bit earlier than normal, because there wasn't much she could do at U.Z.Z. She told the rest that she didn't feel well and she left home early, which was a great idea, because now she could pick up a little gift she found that morning in a shop. It was perfect to help her with bringing the news to her father. She placed the bag on the floor and she noticed her father's suitcase, which could only mean one thing. "Dad, are you home?" said Anita when she walked into the living room.

"I am in the kitchen, Anita." sounded from the kitchen and Anita looked to the clock. It was a little bit too early to start with dinner at this moment.

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" she said and she walked into the kitchen where the smell of tomatoes and cheese was everywhere. For a moment, she felt the terrible urge to rush to the bathroom, but she managed to stay still. "What is…?"

"It's vegetarian lasagne, with cheese, tomatoes and pepper." said Arthur and he turned around when Anita walked towards him. "How are you, Anita? You didn't call me…"

Anita smiled. "I didn't want to disturb you, Dad." she said. "Victor was more than supportive enough today."

Arthur just nodded and he went back to the lasagne. "What did the doctor say?" he said.

Anita smiled a little bit. "Funny you mention that." she started and Arthur turned back to her in surprise. "Let me just get something." and she walked away again.

Arthur sighed and he walked after Anita, wondering what his daughter was up to. "This can't be good news." he said to himself and he stood still in the living room. He looked to Anita as she walked back into the living room again. "Anita, what are you…?" he started once he saw Anita holding a bag.

Anita gave him a little smile. "It's for you, because you take so much care of me." she gave him a gift wrapped… well… present and she sat down onto the couch. She was wondering how he would react to her gift.

"Annie, you didn't have to do this." said Arthur when he looked to the gift. "And what has this to do with what the doctor told you this morning?"

Anita's smile changed into some kind of a devilish smile. "You will see it as soon as you unwrapped your gift." she told him.

"Well, alright." Arthur took the wrapping paper carefully away from his gift. It was a brown, hard-covered book; the front cover facing him. When he saw the title, he needed to sit down in his chair. "Oh, Anita Guinevere Knight…"

Anita stood up from the couch once again and she walked towards her father. "This is a dairy, so you can write in it once you are a grandfather, or even earlier." she said to him as she knelt down. She looked to the cover of the book. With golden letters, there was 'Grandpa's Diary' written on it. Anita figured that this could be a good way to tell her father that she was pregnant. "Dad…"

"So, you are official pregnant?" said Arthur and he looked to his daughter. He started to wonder how the years could have changed her behaviour; he couldn't have guessed it that she would be actually pregnant. Anita nodded and Arthur sighed. "What happened?"

Anita could only give him a little smile. "That's what I keep wondering as well." she said.

"You don't know?"

The shock in his voice was enough to startle Anita, but she managed to keep herself together. "No, not exactly. But I do know who the father is, so you don't have to worry about that."

"So, are you going to tell me who it is or…?"

"I will, Dad." said Anita when she stood up again. "Once you have found the will to suppress the urge of killing him." She figured that her father would kill Victor once he would find out that Victor would be the father of her child.

Arthur placed the book away. "Alright, last question," he said as he stood up. "Are you going to keep it?"

"What if I said yes?"

"Then I would be happy for you, even though this is a little bit unexpected."

Anita's eyes went big; she didn't know that her father would be that tolerant. "Thank you, Dad." she whispered as she gave him a hug. "I really hoped that you would be happy about it."

Arthur smiled. What he said was true. It might be unexpected, but he figured that it would nice to have a small creature around again. And it would be nice to be a better grandfather to his grandchild then he was a father to Anita. "Do the others know it already?"

Anita sat down onto the couch. "Well, only Victor knows it. I want to tell the news to the others tomorrow. I just need to sort this out first."

Arthur smiled. "I can understand that." He said and he stood up again. "Well, I'd be better go on with the lasagne."

Suddenly, Anita's eyes started to light up. "Dad, what do you think of inviting Mildred and Victor to our dinner?" She just had the most wonderful plan ever to tell Mildred about her unborn grandchild. That was, if Victor didn't tell her about Anita's pregnancy first.

"How come?"

"Well, Mildred did take care of me when I needed someone around and I think that Victor is with her, like he is every Friday."

"Sure, why not? The more, the merrier, you know that."

Anita chuckled and she grabbed her communicator. Her father was a people's man. He always love to be around people. "I know, Dad." she said and she dialled Victor's number. "Hello, Victor." she said when she saw him on her screen.

"Hi, Anita." said Victor with a smile. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is alright. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead and ask."

Anita smiled. "How about a dinner at my place? My father is making a vegetarian lasagne and I figured that you and your mother wanted to join us."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." said Victor and he turned around. "What do you think of a dinner at Anita's place?"

"Sounds good." sounded from the background and Victor chuckled. Anita saw Mildred appearing into the screen. "What time do we need to come?"

"Well, it could take some time, so don't hurry." said Anita, just when she heard her father cursing the oven. "If you excuse me, I have to rescue an oven from my father."

"Well, good luck and see you soon, Anita." said Victor and Anita turned her communicator off.

"What are you doing, Dad?" said Anita when she walked into the kitchen.

"It's the bloody oven." said Arthur. Normally, he could be calm and non-cursing. But his whole day was already upside-down and he couldn't just take it anymore. The oven was the last straw.

Anita shook her head and she turned the oven on. "Are you sure that you are alright, Dad?"

Arthur looked away from his daughter. The news still needed to be processed properly. "There will be things that we need to take care of." he said while he looked back to Anita. "It's just..."

"I know it effects your life too, Dad." said Anita and she looked into Arthur's eyes. "But I will do anything to help you too."

"I know that, Anita." said Arthur and a little smile appeared. "Did I once tell you about the day that Lionel ate a worm?" Arthur figured they could talk about this whole pregnancy thing later, so a little change in the subject was welcome at the moment.

Anita laughed. "No, you never did. What happened?"

"Back when Mildred and Lionel were just married and your mother and I were engaged, we just went and ate dinner at each others places. At one of those dinners, I forgot to wash out the salad properly. It was that Mildred noticed it, otherwise Lionel wouldn't be a vegetarian anymore."

Anita smiled. "I can't believe it. You did set the worm free, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Arthur looked to the oven and then to Anita. "Now why don't you help me with setting the table?"

Anita smiled and she gave her father a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Dad." she whispered before she went to the dinner room.

"I love you too, princess."

* * *

><p><em>I only own Arthur Knight<br>The rest belongs to **Tony Collingwood and (C)BBC**_

_xxx'jes  
>Eszie<br>_


	4. Chapter Four It's nothing, Grandma

**A new life  
><strong>_**Chapter Four; It's nothing, Grandma**_

It was almost near dinnertime when the doorbell rang. Anita walked towards her front door and she opened it. "Hi, Mildred." said Anita with a smile. "How are you?"

Mildred smiled. "I'm great." she said and she walked into the hall. "Victor will be here soon. He's searching for a place to park my car." Victor and Anita both didn't have a car. It seemed useless to both of them to have one, since they both had a sky-bike. "Why did you invite us, Anita?"

Anita smiled. "My father was almost ready with the lasagne, so I figured it would be nice to have you here too. And Victor of course."

Mildred walked into the living room and she sat down on the couch. "I heard that your father wasn't his normal non-cursing self today."

"Sometimes, you hear too much, Mildred." said Arthur when he walked into the living room. He looked to Anita. "Have you been talking?"

"No, you cursed the oven loud enough to let the neighbours hear that you didn't like it." said Mildred, and she looked to her old friend. "What happened?"

Arthur looked to Anita and just shook his head. "It's been a long day and the oven is one of the few things around here that doesn't curse back."

Anita chuckled. She was already happy that her father didn't already spoiled the fun. The doorbell started to ring, just when Anita wanted to sit down. "I'll go." she said and she walked towards the front door. "Hi, Victor."

Victor smiled and he looked to her. "How are you?" he softly asked. Somehow, the knowledge of Anita carrying his child, made him softer towards her. "How did your father react?"

Anita smiled. "I'm still okay, Victor. And my father just need to get used of the news." she let Victor into the house and looked at him. "Does your mother know it?"

Victor shook his head. "I was just home when you called me, so I didn't have the chance to tell her." he said as he took off his coat. "Besides, I figured that you wanted to tell it to her. Or at least we would tell it together."

"Victor, Anita? Dinner is ready!" sounded from the dinner room and Victor and Anita walked to the dinner room.

After they finished dinner, everyone went to the living room.

Anita and Victor both sat down onto the couch while Mildred sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well, this reminds me of the old days."said Arthur when he sat down onto his chair. Arthur Knight was an old fashioned man. He had his own chair and his own little corner table, where his pipe would be lying, like always. Just when he wanted to light up his pipe, he remembered something and placed the pipe away. "I just hope you enjoyed dinner"

Mildred smiled. "Well, the oven still worked perfectly after you cursed it." she looked to the rest of the group. There was something going on, but she couldn't quite figure out what. "Is there something wrong?" she said, after she saw Victor and Anita looking to each other.

Anita gave Mildred a little smile. "There is something I have for you, Mildred." she said and she stood up from the couch to get it.

"You do?" said Mildred in surprise. "But what for?" As far as she could tell, there wasn't a reason to get a gift.

Anita walked to Mildred with the gift in her hands. "I never told you how much I appreciate that you looked after me when I needed it." she gave Mildred the gift and smiled a little bit. "Thank you for that."

Mildred opened her present. Inside was a book, just like the book Arthur got from Anita. Only this time, there was something else written on the cover. "Granny's Dairy?" said Mildred, sounding even more surprised than she already was. "Anita, what's the meaning of this?"

Arthur looked to Anita. "Did you forget to tell me something else?" he said. _This could only mean one thing..._

Anita ignored her father's question and she knelt down in front of Mildred's chair. "Mildred," she started, "I'm pregnant."

Mildred looked in surprise to Anita. "You are?" she asked her and Anita nodded. "But what does this book has to do with it?"

Victor couldn't just sit and wait what would happen. "Because I am the father of the child." he said as he stood up from the couch. "You are going to be a grandmother again, Mom."

Mildred didn't say anything. She just couldn't believe it. "Are... are you sure?"

Anita smiled a little bit and she stood up. "Yes, Mildred, I'm sure. The signals are all there and Victor..."

"Aren't you happy?" said Victor before Anita could finish her sentence. "I always thought you wanted to have at least a half a dozen grandchildren."

Mildred sighed. "Well, this isn't exactly the way I was thinking of once I would become a grandmother, but..." she looked to Victor and Anita. "I'm really happy for you guys." she finally said. She had never thought that Victor and Anita would get a child together, without getting married first. Of course, it wasn't a sin any more, but it was still strange.

Arthur stood up. He'd heard more than enough and he just couldn't take it any more. "Just excuse me." he said and he walked away. While he walked away, he grabbed his pipe and he walked to the back garden.

_My dear little princess, so young and already pregnant. _Arthur shook his head. He and Mary Lynn were married for several years before they could finally enjoy the happy moments of pregnancy. But his daughter, she was already pregnant before she was married.

"Mr. Knight." suddenly sounded, just when Arthur had lit his pipe. He turned around and he saw Victor approaching him.

"What happened with 'Arthur'?" asked Arthur when Victor stood still next to him. Normally, Victor would address him as 'Arthur'.

"Well, I figured that it would be better to call you 'Mr. Knight' in this kind of situation" Victor looked to Arthur. "I can understand if you want to kill me right now, but..."

Arthur shook his head. "You are truly the father of my daughter's child." It was more a statement than a question.

Victor nodded. "We both don't know what happened that night, but we are both sure that I am the father." Victor looked away from Arthur. "It wasn't the plan we both had, but we will do everything within our powers to make this work."

Arthur sighed, there wasn't much that he could do now. "I take this that you want to live with Anita together." he said and he looked to Victor.

Victor smiled as he looked back to Arthur. "I want to be there for her and for our..."

"Your what?" said Arthur when Victor stopped so suddenly. He had a small idea what Victor could be thinking, but he wanted to hear it from himself.

"Our baby." Victor whispered. "I still can't believe it, we are getting a baby, a small human creature." Victor stopped for a moment. "A new life."

"You'll get used to it, Victor." said Arthur and he patted Victor on his shoulder. "Why don't you go back inside and tell Anita that her father didn't kill you? I'll be back in the living room in a couple of minutes." Victor gave Arthur a sheepish smile and he walked away. Arthur just shook his head. "You're not the only one who need to get used to all of this, son. But we'll get through this."

While Victor went after Arthur to talk to him, Anita and Mildred both stayed in the living room. Anita was back on the couch and she looked to Mildred, unsure what to say.

"I still can't believe it." said Mildred as she stood up. "My Victor and you..." she flopped into the couch, next to Anita. "I have to be honest, Anita. I sometimes hoped that you two would be a couple someday."

Anita smiled. "Well, I've always been too stubborn to admit that I love Victor."

Mildred looked to Anita. "Do you think you know for how long you have loved Victor?" she asked. She got a little bit curious about it. Mildred had always thought that it was love at first sight for both Victor and Anita, but she wasn't always sure.

"I don't know, actually." said Anita with a sigh. "I think I really started to think about my relationship with Victor once Alphonse was gone." Alphonse, who had taken her on several dates, was now in America, showing his exhibition. He did ask Anita if she wanted to come along, but Anita told him that five years apart would show them if their love was real or not.

"I still don't understand why you dated Alphonse."

Anita chuckled. "Well, now I think about it, I don't know it either. I think it was because he told me that he loved me, unlike Victor."

"Anita," sounded and Victor walked into the living room, "as you can see, your father didn't kill me. He told me that he would be back within a few minutes."

"Good," said Anita and she looked to Victor, "we still have to talk about the future, Victor. What are we going to do now?"

Victor smiled. "We'll talk about that once Arthur is back. Do you want something to drink?"

"Some water would be nice." said Anita as Victor approached her. "Victor, what are you...?"

"I can't wait to share my life with you." Victor whispered in her ear, only loud enough for Anita to hear it. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and he looked to his mother. "Do you want something to drink, Mom?"

"Some wine would be nice." said Mildred and Victor left the living room again. "What did he say?"

Anita just smiled. "It doesn't matter, Mildred." she whispered. "The most important thing is, that it took away all my doubts about our relationship."

* * *

><p><em>I only own Arthur Knight<br>The rest belongs to **Tony Collingwood & (C)BBC**_

_xxx'jes  
>Eszie<em>


	5. Chapter Five Everyone needs to know

**A new life  
><strong>_**Chapter Five; Everyone needs to know**_

It had been a long night for both Victor and Anita. Not only had they've been talking about the future, so everything would be arranged before the baby would be born, but they didn't sleep that night.

But they managed to get enough sleep to get at work. So the two of them walked through the hallways of U.Z.Z.

"Are you sure you can do this? If it's really hard, you know that I will help you, Anita."

Anita looked to Victor. They just came out of the Hangar where they had parked their sky-bikes. Now, they were on their way to the Briefing Room. "I know, Victor. But I also know that I can handle this."

Victor smiled. "Alright." he said and a moment of silence fell. "It was nice of your father to let you stay in the house." One of the agreements were that Anita and Victor would stay at Anita's place, while Arthur would look for a new place to live.

Anita gave Victor a smile back. "Us, Victor. He lets _us_ stay at the place. Besides, it became mine a few years ago, when my father was gone for ten years. But we agreed that we would help him pay for the mortgage and things like that."

"Yes, I know and I think it's the most reasonable thing to do. But I won't move into your house until January." Because of the contract of his apartment, Victor wouldn't be able to move in with Anita until January. But they both didn't mind it. It gave them some time to get used to the fact that they were in a relationship and that they were actually having a baby together.

"I know." whispered Anita and she looked at the door of the Briefing Room. "Well, this is it."

Victor opened the door and they walked into the room. Both Professor Professor and Changed Daily were already in the room, waiting for the agents to arrive. "Ah, Victor and Anita, how nice to see you two again." said Changed Daily.

Both Victor and Anita smiled. "Thank you, sir." they said and they sat down onto their chairs.

"As you all know, before I can begin with the briefing, for reasons of security, my name is Changed Daily. And today, you may call me..." the communicator of the chief started to bleep and Changed Daily grabbed it. "Oh, Yada Yada Ya." The agents and the professor started to laugh. "Yes, very funny." sighed Yada Yada Ya.

"So, Yada Yada Ya, is there any news today?" asked Professor Professor after he stopped laughing.

"It's quiet today. At least, for now." said Yada Yada Ya. There hadn't been an attack the whole week, which meant that there could be an attack the upcoming days or even sooner.

Victor and Anita looked at each other. This was the time to tell their boss about the news. "There is something I need to tell to you." said Anita to Yada Yada Ya and Professor Professor.

"Well, what is it?" asked Professor Professor. It rarely happened that Anita had an announcement.

Anita took a deep breath. But before she could continue, a siren started to ring and the screen, which was located behind Yada Yada Ya, appeared. "Doctor Doctor and T.H.E.M. want to take over the world again." said Special Agent Ray.

Victor and Anita stood up, but before they could go away, Yada Yada Ya stopped them. "Anita, I'd like to talk to you before you go."

Victor and Anita looked at each other and Anita nodded. "It's alright, Victor. I'll see you later."

Both Victor and Professor Professor rushed out of the room and Yada Yada Ya looked to Anita. "Let's go to a place where we can talk."

Anita nodded and walked out of the Briefing Room. Across the Briefing Room was a little office. It was Yada Yada Ya's office and he only used it when he needed to talk someone in private. Yada Yada Ya let Anita into his office and Anita sat down onto the chair, which was in front of the desk.

"Anita," Yada Yada Ya started, "what is it you needed to tell me?"

Anita looked at her chief as he sat down onto the chair next to her. She had no idea how he would react to the news, but she had to tell it. "Yada Yada Ya, I'm pregnant." she said and she looked at him, wondering how he would react.

Yada Yada Ya just nodded and looked back at her. "Do you know how long you're pregnant?"

"The doctor still needs to test it, but I reckon it's something around five or six weeks." Of course Anita knew when it had happen, but she wasn't completely sure how many weeks it had been. "What will happen to me?"

"I hope you do understand that you can work as a Secret Agent for now." said Yada Yada Ya and Anita nodded. "U.Z.Z. does have an extra building, where new recruits will have their interview, so we can see if they are right for the job. You have some years of experience here, so you know what a recruit needs to become an U.Z.Z. Agent."

Anita had to swallow a few times. She knew she couldn't be a Secret Agent while she was pregnant, but it was still hard. "I'm glad I can still work." she whispered. For a moment, she was afraid that she had to stop immediately and sit at home until the end of her pregnancy.

Yada Yada Ya smiled. He knew that Anita wasn't the kind of woman who would be sitting home and do nothing the whole time. "So, does Victor know it?"

"Well, yes, but how do you...?"

"Most of the time, partners turn into lovers here at U.Z.Z., so it isn't a problem if and when the two of you would fall in love. And you can still work as partners here at U.Z.Z."

"I'm glad to hear that, but what about Victor? He doesn't have a partner now."

"Don't you worry about that, Anita. Within a few weeks, one of Ray's agents will be Victor's new partner. Until you're back from your maternity leave."

Anita stood up from her chair. "I think I'm going to see where they can use my help." she said.

Yada Yada Ya just nodded and Anita walked out of the office. He had always known that Victor and Anita would be together someday. Ah well, he just needed to find a new partner then and see what would happen through the months.

* * *

><p>It was past lunchtime once the agents came back from their fight with T.H.E.M. It was a long and hard fight, but they managed to stop them and they fled once they knew they were defeated.<p>

A group of agents walked to the canteen, to get some lunch. It was Special Agent Ray with some of his agents. "I'm glad that's over." said Ray with a smile. Most of the time, he would be in the Control Room, but this was one of the rare times that he had to fight along with his agents.

The other agents nodded. "But I kept wondering about one thing." said Agent Kyrsten Kowalski. "What happened to Anita?"

The others turned to Victor, who was walking with them. "She had a talk with Yada Yada Ya." said Victor. "I don't know what happened to her." Of course, Victor knew that Anita couldn't fight any more, but he figured that Anita wanted to tell it to the rest herself.

"We can ask her once we had lunch." said Agent Eliza Fox. "I'm starving right now."

The group of agents walked into the canteen, where they got a little surprise from Anita.

"Welcome back, guys." said Anita with a big smile. She was standing behind one of the tables, with a big covered plate in front of her. "I figured I should get you something to eat after a big fight like that." And she took away the cover.

"Oh, I love scones!" said Eliza, once they saw what was underneath the cover. The scone was Eliza's favourite English food and her weakest spot.

The agents sat down and grabbed a scone. "So, why this treat, Anita?"  
>asked Ray, once he got a hold onto one of the scones. "Is there a special occasion we don't know about?"<p>

Anita smiled. "Well, something like that." she said. "There is one thing I need to tell you."

The agents stopped eating. They didn't know what to expect. "What is it, Anita?" asked Kowalski. _She is going to stop with U.Z.Z.__,_ was the first thing which came to her mind.

"From now on, I won't be able to work here." when she saw the looks of her friends, she decided to continue. "I'm..." she took a deep breath before she went on. "I'm pregnant."

Her friends didn't know what to say. Ray was the first to break the silence. "Are you sure?"

Anita nodded. "I'm sure. And I am going to keep it."

Kowalski stood up from her chair and she rushed to Anita. "Oh, Anita! How wonderful for you!" she gave Anita a hug and they looked into each other's eyes. "Does the father... is he going to help..."

Anita laughed. "Yes, the father does know it and he is going to help me."

"Well, congratulations, Anita." said Ray with a smile. He walked towards her and gave her a hug. "So, when are you due?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I think it's somewhere in May." Anita looked to Eliza, her youngest friend. "What do you think of it, Eliza?"

"Well, for a moment, I thought I had hit an Expendable so hard, that _I_ had a concussion. But I'm really happy for you, Anita."

The group looked to Victor. "I've already congratulated her." said Victor. "She told me about it yesterday."

"How did the father react?" asked Kowalski, once everyone sat down again.

"Very good." Anita gave her friends a big smile. "At least I know I will have someone who want to share his life with our child."

Ray grabbed his glass and stood up once again. "I'll say, we need to toast this." he raised his glass and the rest followed his example. "A toast to the new baby."

"Cheers!"

* * *

><p><em>I own Eliza Fox, that's all I wanna say right now...<em>

_xxx'jes  
>Eszie<em>


	6. Chapter Six Who's your daddy?

**A new life  
><strong>_**Chapter Six; Who's your daddy?**_

Two weeks had passed and Anita walked through the hallways to clean out her locker. Since she wouldn't be working in the main building of U.Z.Z., she decided that she should clean her locker. And it gave her a opportunity to see her friends again.

"Hi, Anita!" sounded and Kowalski and Eliza approached her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you." Anita looked to her friends. "But what are you doing here? I thought you had to train outside."

Eliza smiled. "No, they moved it, so we have it this afternoon."

"Ah, I see." This wasn't what Anita had hoped for. The past few days, she has been bothered by her colleagues with the question who the father was. But Anita had the feeling that she wasn't ready for that yet.

"But, while we're here..."

Anita shook her head. "I don't think so." she said. "Not yet, at least."

"Ladies," sounded from the Conference Room, "it's time to come at the briefing and leave Agent Knight alone, will you?" Ray looked to his agents as they went into the Conference Room. It was their Briefing Room and Ray wanted his agents to talk about the previous week. "I'll try to keep them off your back for today." he said to Anita with a big smile.

Anita chuckled. "Thank you Ray." she said and she passed the room. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>After Anita cleaned her locker, she walked towards the Training Room. As far as she knew, Lucy was training new agents that day, and she didn't really had the chance to talk to her.<p>

Just when she wanted to enter the room, the new agents walked out of the room and Lucy followed them close. "Don't forget, keep practising your moves!" she called after them. Then she turned to Anita. "Ah, Anita, how wonderful to see you!"  
>"It's nice to see you too, Lucy."<p>

Both women walked into the Training Room. "So, rumours have it that you are pregnant." said Lucy, once they sat down onto the bleachers.

"Yes, I know I should have told you, but I didn't quite find the time to see you." There was a lot going on in those last weeks. Anita had to get used to her new, temporary job and of course all those official papers which needed to be signed.

Lucy laughed. "Don't worry, Anita. I've been quite busy too." Lucy and Anita were very good friends. Thereby, there was nothing Lucy didn't know when it came down to the agents of U.Z.Z. She knew everything about everybody. "So, how did Victor react when he heard the news?"

"Surprised, just like I was." Anita wasn't sure if Lucy was talking about either founding out that she was pregnant or that he was the father.

"And how are you two going to face the future together?"

Anita smiled. She knew that Lucy would know about it. "In the new year, we will be living together. And we'll see what will happen next."

"Do you love him?"

There was no immediate response. Of course, Anita knew that the two of them could get a wonderful future together, they were really close when it came down to working. But in love, she wasn't really sure. "He told me that he couldn't wait to share his life with me, but..." Anita sighed. "I don't know."

"Don't you worry, Anita. It took me some time before I defiantly knew that I loved Joyful Jubilee."

"Do you still love him?"

Lucy gave Anita a little smile. "Well, it did take him some long years before he finally rescued me. But I think that my heart keeps telling me that, even though he can be an idiot most of the times, he still has his heart at the right place."

"So, the two of you...?"

"Who knows, Anita. Who knows..." Lucy shook her head. "But we are not going to talk about that now. I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright. Goodbye, Lucy."

Lucy said goodbye to Anita. She was happy for her and maybe it was about time to forgive Joyful Jubilee.

It was about lunch time, when most agents of U.Z.Z. walked into the canteen. It had been a quiet day, so everyone had the chance to chat up and to gossip.

Which was also the case for some agents, who were already enjoying their lunch.

"I swear, there is no other candidate." whispered Kowalski.

Eliza chuckled. "Why are you whispering? Victor and Anita aren't even near us."

"You never know."

Agent Kent Trusted shook his head. "There is no other option here. I mean, they are partners at work and they seem to get along really good." Suddenly, Kent's communicator started to ring. "Kent here."

"I'm guessing it's his wife." said Ray with a smile. Kent had been married for a few years now and when Kent got a call, it was mostly from his wife Dahlia Trusted. Sometimes, she needed some help in her flower shop, she called Kent. U.Z.Z. understood his position and gave him the possibility to work part-time.

"It was my dear wife." said Kent with a smile as he hung up. "She needs my help, so I'd better be going now." he said goodbye to his friends and walked away.

"I think I can't think of a better husband and father like Kent." said Kowalski with a smile, just when Eliza spotted something.

"Guys, don't turn around too quickly, but I think Anita and Victor are holding hands."

"They wouldn't do that at work." said Ray as he turned around. But he saw it too. Victor and Anita were holding hands. "So, that was the end of that gossip."

But once Victor and Anita arrived at their table, they weren't holding hands any more. "Any seats free for us?" asked Anita with a smile.

"Sure." the others said and Victor and Anita sat down.

"So, where is Kent?" asked Victor once he sat down.

"Back to the shop. Dahlia needed him." said Kowalski. "Let's hope your future-wife won't be that demanding."

"Dahlia isn't that bad, right?" said Anita. Even though Anita and Dahlia had a really bad start, they became good friends after some time. "Besides, she's still recovering from her last pregnancy."

"I think I'm going to pay her a visit this afternoon." said Kowalski with a smile. "It's been a while."

Eliza nodded. "I'm going with you. I can't wait to see those little guys again. Well, aside from Kent then." she added with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>The bell of the store rang and Dahlia looked up. She just finished the balance of her store when Kowalski and Eliza walked through the door.<p>

"Hey, Dahlia!" said Eliza with a big smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, I'm just glad I'm back behind the counter." said Dahlia and she gave her friends a hug. "How are you two?"

"Couldn't be better." said Kowalski. "I guess Kent wasn't a great help during your pregnancy and maternity leave."

"Very funny, Kowalski." said Kent. He looked to his wife. "If you want some break, I'll take it over from you."

"Thank you, Kent." Dahlia walked away to the doorway to her house. "Do you want some tea?"

Kowalski and Eliza looked to each other and shrugged. "Why not?" they said and they walked to the living room.

They sat down and waited for Dahlia to bring the tea. "How are the kids doing?" asked Kowalski, once Dahlia came back.

Dahlia smiled. "Kevin is an angel and Dean is really sweet."

"Don't get used to it. They'll be grown up before you know it." said Kowalski.

"I know." said Dahlia with a big smile. "But I've heard something else too."

"Like what?" asked Eliza.

"Is it true that Anita Knight is pregnant?"

"Yeah, it's true." said Eliza. "But she refuses to tell us who the father is."

"Well, I can think of one candidate." Dahlia looked to her friends. Even though they had a rocky start and she didn't know them that long, they did become best friends.

"Well, I did see Victor and Anita holding hands during lunch." said Eliza.

"Hello!"

The three friends looked towards the doorway and saw Victor and Anita standing there.

"Hey, it's been a while since I saw you the last time." said Dahlia and she stood up from her chair.

"I know." said Anita with a smile. "And I'm sorry, but you know how much work we have and I needed to get home on time because of my father." she gave Dahlia a hug.

"How are your boys?" asked Victor after Dahlia gave him a hug

"They are with their grandmother now." said Dahlia. Kents mother moved to England once she heard about the pregnancy. And every once in a while, she offered to look after the boys.

"Victor looked to Anita. "Maybe your father..."

"Victor, I won't be using my father as a babysit."

"Maybe the parents of the father of your baby will look after it." said Dahlia.

Anita blinked with her eyes, but Victor answered before Anita had a chance to. "Maybe my mother would love to look after the baby. It is her grandchild after all."

Silence fell in the room. After a few moments, Dahlia was the first one to speak. "You are the father..."

Victor looked to Anita, who just sighed. Damage was already done, so there was nothing else left to do then to tell the others the whole story. "Yes, Victor is the father of my baby."

Dahlia smiled and she gave Victor another hug. "You do understand that you are a lucky man, don't you?" she whispered.

Victor smiled. "Yes," he whispered back and he looked to Anita. "I might be the luckiest guy in the world right now."

"Well, that means that Todd and Scott lost their bet." sounded from the store and Victor and Anita looked to each other.

"What bet?" called Victor back to Kent.

"Give me a moment, I'll be right there in a second." sounded back and a few moments later, Kent walked into the room. "Scott, Todd, Eliza and I made a bet on who the father would be." he said with a big smile.

"You did what?" said Anita. She couldn't believe that their own friends had placed a bet on who the father would be.

Victor chuckled. He had the idea that some agents of U.Z.Z. were placing a bet, but he didn't really mind it. "Come on, Anita. It means that Kent and Eliza can buy us some nice drinks this weekend."

Anita looked to Victor. "You know that I can't..."

"It doesn't mean that I can't drink some alcohol." said Victor with a smile and he placed an arm around Anita's waist. He chuckled when he saw Anita's face. "And don't you worry. I won't touch any alcohol when you are pregnant."

"Hm, how thoughtful of you."

"I think Victor is right. We should celebrate this, with all of us." said Dahlia. "And Kent and Eliza are paying."

Kent and Eliza looked to each other. "Well, I guess we have no other choice then to do so..."

* * *

><p><em>I own Eliza Fox, Dahlia Smith-Trusted and her boys...<em>

_xxx'jes  
>Eszie<em>


	7. Chapter Seven A new Secret Agent

**A new life  
><strong>_**Chapter Seven; A new Secret Agent**_

Some weeks had passed again when Anita walked through the hallways of the U.Z.Z. H.Q. She did like it to be at work in the other building, but it was great to be back again.

But today she was back at the H.Q. because it was a special occasion. Today would Ray choose a new partner for Victor.

"Hey, Anita, how nice to see you again." said Ray when Anita walked into the Control Room. It had been a few weeks since the last time she saw him. "And the suit still fits you."

At the other building, Anita didn't have to wear her U.Z.Z. suit. But when she had to be at H.Q., she had to wear her uniform. "According to me, I think I already start to show that I'm pregnant." said Anita as she looked to her stomach. A small bump started to show already.

Ray chuckled. "You do show it a little bit. And I think it suits you." he looked to Anita's stomach more closely. "Even though you are just a few weeks pregnant."

Anita chuckled. "Well, I do feel the hormones run through my body a couple of times per day, but I have to admit that it can feel really great to be pregnant."

"What are you doing here, Anita?" asked Victor once he walked into the Control Room. He wanted to speak to Ray, but now he saw Anita, he forgot what he wanted to ask him.

Anita chuckled. "Did you already forget that you will get a new partner today?"

Victor gave her a little smile. Ever since Anita told him that she was pregnant, he started to forget things. And he remembered what he wanted to ask Ray. "Yes, I forgot." Victor looked to Ray. "Do you have any idea who it will be?"

Ray gave him a little smile. "There are a few agents left, and they need to finish the course before I can be sure." He looked to the clock and smiled. "I guess it's time to see them in action."

The three of them went to the Training Room. The whole course had been set out and they sat down onto the bleachers. Anita looked to the agents, who were getting ready to start. "I didn't know Kowalski wanted to become a Secret Agent." said Anita in surprise. As far as she knew, Kowalski loved being in Ray's team.

"Oh, she loved being in my team, but she wanted something more. And she was the best at some of the previous tests." said Ray. What the others didn't know, was that he and Kowalski were seeing each other after work. But that didn't mean that he would make things better for Kowalski. If she really deserves to be a Secret Agent, she had to show it with this last test.

"Where's Eliza?" asked Victor. In his opinion, every U.Z.Z. Agent wanted to be a Secret Agent.

"I hate the irregular schedule you'll have once you are a Secret Agent, so I decided not to do it." said Eliza, once she sat down next to Anita. "Besides, I'd love to see how the others have to struggle to get this right."

Anita chuckled. "I'm wondering who could be the winner here." she looked to the agents. Besides Kowalski, there was also Kent and Scott who were left. "Where is Todd?"

"He failed a few tests, so he couldn't join the rest." said Ray. "I don't think he felt good the previous days and he didn't show up at work today."

"Poor Todd." said Eliza. But while she said it, her face had something devilish. "Well, that's one bet he lost already, again."

Anita looked to Eliza. "You didn't poison him, just to..."

"Please, I'm not the bad guy here, Anita. It was Scott, not me."

Ray's eyes became big. "Are you sure about that."

Eliza smiled. "No exactly, but who know how far Scott will go to get the title."

Victor shook his head. "Scott wouldn't do that, Ray. I know that for sure. He might be weird sometimes, but he wouldn't let the others fall so he could win." he looked to Eliza. "You will be so dead if Scott hears that."

"Yes, _if_ he hears that, but he won't."

"Eliza, don't forget that I need Victor for some time longer than just today." said Anita and she looked to her friend. "Besides, no-one is going to hear anything from either of you if you keep on going like this."

"So, hormones eh?" said Eliza with a big smile and Anita gave her a deadly glare. "Just saying."

"You are saying too much, Agent Fox." said Anita and she looked the other way.

Eliza rolled with her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, Anita. I'm not always as sensitive as you are. You know me."

"Yes, I know you, that's the worst part of it." Anita looked back to Eliza. "I just don't want to hear anything about my body right now."

"Understood."

Right at that moment, a signal sounded and the agents started to run. Kowalski and Kent outran the rest of the agents. And they stayed at the first places. Kent was the first one to finish and Kowalski followed right after him.

"Not that I don't like Kent," started Victor, once all of the agents had passed the finish line, "but would it be wise if Kent would get a job with a demanding wife like Dahlia?"

Ray shrugged. "We will see what will happen. Besides, it doesn't have to mean that he has a better score than Kowalski."

Victor smiled. "Alright, let's see what the score is then." he stood up and helped Anita onto her feet. "Do you have anyone in particular who should be my new partner for now?"

Anita gave him a little smile back. "I trust you, Victor. Don't worry."

Victor laughed. "I wasn't asking you if you trusted me, but I take that that you wouldn't mind that Kowalski would be my partner." he looked to her. "And I like them both, but I'd rather work with you, Anita."

Anita gave his hand a soft squeeze. "You know that it will take some time before we can do that again." After the pregnancy, Anita still had to stay home for some time to take care of the baby. It was a thing they didn't talk about, but all Anita knew was that she wanted to go back to work as soon as possible.

"We'll figure it out." said Victor as they walked down to the others.

"Well, Kowalski, Kent... The two of you came here real quick, and now we are going to see what the overall grade of your tests is." said Ray as the others gathered around.

"Agent Kent Trusted... B." said the computer and Kent smiled. He had figured that he would get a grade like that. He did his best to get this far and he hoped that he would get the job.

"Agent Kyrsten Kowalski... B...Plus."

Kowalski couldn't believe her ears. "Does that mean that I would work as a Secret Agent now, then?" she whispered and her friends nodded. "I don't know what to say."

Kent shook his head. "Well, I did my best." he sighed and he looked to Kowalski. "Congrats, girl."

Kowalski smiled. "You still have Dahlia to look after. So you have plenty to do." she gave Kent a hug. "But you were really good."

Kent smiled. "But not good enough. And you are right. Dahlia needs me too, just like the boys."

Anita gave Kowalski a hug. "You've been great, Kowalski." she looked to Kent. "You too, Kent."

"Yeah, I know. Well, at least I have one other female colleague who could beat me up every now and then." Kent was referring to one of the first meetings he had with Kowalski. She managed to beat him up pretty hard in one of their first training sessions. A few years later, Eliza did the same thing. And so did Dahlia, a few years earlier at T.H.E.M. "Somehow, I'm the boxing ball of female agents."

Eliza patted him on his shoulder. "Don't you worry, Kent. We will be more careful with you, now you're married to Dahlia. Because she will kick our buts if we would hurt you."

Anita looked to Kowalski. "Promise me you will look after Victor now I'm not there. Before you'll know it, he'll cause some troubles."

Kowalski smiled. "Don't you worry, Anita. I won't let him do something stupid."

When the women turned around, they saw Victor giving them a look as if he had been hurt. "I thought you trusted me."

Anita walked to Victor and gave him a little smile. "I do trust you, around other women. But not at work." she whispered and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'd better be going. I have an appointment with the doctor."

Anita said goodbye and a siren started to wail. Victor and Kowalski looked to each other. "Well, we'd better go and start working together now."


	8. Chapter Eight Happy Halloween

**A new life**

**_Chapter Eight; Happy Halloween_**

It was the day before Halloween. Just like every year, some agents were busy decorating the canteen for the big party they would have the next night. It was a big event, which every agent loved to go to every year.

This year, Ray and Kowalski who were decorating. Kowalski was standing on the ladder, while Ray held the ladder back. "So, what will you be wearing this year?" asked Ray as he looked up. Kowalski was just hanging the last cobwebs onto the ceiling as a finishing touch.

"I was thinking about something traditional, like a witch." said Kowalski as she stepped down the stairs. She looked to Ray and gave him a loving look. "Why don't you be my wizard?"

Ray chuckled. Every year, he was dressed up like Elvis, complete with the big wig and suit. "It would be weird if I would change my costume suddenly." What the other agents didn't know, was that Kowalski and Ray were in love. Ever since their first date, they have been going out and seeing each other after work.

Kowalski smiled. It could be wonderful if they could be going as a couple, now that they were a couple. Even though their colleagues didn't know that. "They don't have to know that it was you, right?" she looked into his eyes. Being together with him at work was exciting enough. But kissing him at work would be much more exciting...

"What are you doing?" whispered Ray as Kowalski bended towards him.

"Kissing you."

Ray smiled and he placed his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. "I love you." he whispered before they started to kiss.

"I love you too, Ray." Kowalski looked at her lover. "Do you know if we are able to have a relationship while I am a Secret Agent now?"

"At the moment, I don't care." Ray figured that it wouldn't be that bad, but then again, he didn't know for how long Kowalski would be a Secret Agent. He let Kowalski go. "I'd better go and see what's going on at the Control Room. I'll see you after work." he said goodbye and Kowalski looked how he walked away. It was wonderful to be in love with someone so special. Ray had been nice, sweet and warm towards her. After work, that is. At work, he was still the same man he had always been, but she didn't mind that.

A female voice brought her back to earth. "What are you thinking about, Kyrsten?"

Kowalski shook her head and she noticed Anita coming into the canteen. "What are you doing here, Anita?"

Anita smiled. "I was just wondering what the decoration would be like." she said and she walked towards Kowalski. "It looks already beautiful."

Kowalski gave Anita a smile back. "Thanks. Ray and I worked hard for it." she looked around her before she looked to Anita. "Do you have a costume already?"

Anita nodded. "I'm going to be Miss Moneypenny again, just like a few years ago." Anita remembered how Victor reacted to the costume and she was curious if Victor would still love the suit. "What about you?"

"I'll be going as an old-fashioned witch." said Kowalski with a big smile. She looked to her communicator. "I think I should be going now, I promised Ray I would help him when I had the time to do so."

Together, they walked out of the canteen. And there was actually one question Anita couldn't wait to ask. "Are you and Ray together, as a couple?"

Kowalski turned to Anita. "No, why... what makes you think that?"

Anita smiled. "Well, you two really looked like you are in love with each other." she looked closer to her best friend. She had the feeling there was something going on between Ray and Kowalski, but she wasn't really sure what it was.

"Ray and I might have been on a date or two, but I'm not sure if I can call it love." It wasn't the complete truth. She knew it was love, but she couldn't say it to Anita. Kowalski was still afraid that she or Ray could lose their jobs if they would show their relationship in public.

"I hope the two of you will take it slow, unlike me and Victor." said Anita with a smile and she looked to her friend. "Even though the pregnancy was just an accident."

Kowalski chuckled. "Ray and I are just going out together. We aren't really sure if we are in love, but we have more than enough time to think about it." Suddenly, she smelled something terrible. "What is that smell?" Anita took some breath and suddenly, she didn't feel good. She rushed to the bathrooms and left Kowalski behind. Kowalski didn't know what to think and she figured she should go after her friend. Once she walked into the bathrooms, it didn't take her long before she figured out where Anita was. She opened the door and looked to her friend, who was sitting in front of the toilet. "Is there something I can do?"

"You can get me some water to get this terrible taste out of my mouth." said Anita as she turned around. "What is that horrible smell?"

Kowalski grabbed a bottle of water out of her bag. She still carried her bag with her, since she didn't have an official Secret Agent suit yet. She gave the bottle as Anita stood up. "I wouldn't know, Anita. But I think it would be better for you if you went to your bunker."

Anita looked at her. "They decided to paint my bunker, since I wouldn't be there for some months." She took a sip of the water. "But I think Victor is near too."

Kowalski nodded and together they walked to Victor's bunker, when Kowalski's communicator started to ring. "I should be going now; Ray needs me in the Control Room. Good luck, Anita."

Anita just nodded and she walked into Victor's bunker. Well, that is what she wanted to do, but instead, she stood still in the doorway. In the room was Victor, wearing the same tuxedo he was wearing a few years ago, at Halloween. "Victor?" said Anita and Victor turned around. "Or do I need to say; Mr Bond?"

Victor smiled. "You caught me, Anita." he said and he walked towards her. "What do you think, Miss Moneypenny? Care for a little dance tomorrow?"

"How did you know…?"

"Honestly, I saw the suit at your desk a few days ago." Every now and then, Victor visits Anita at her new workspace. At one of these days, he noticed the same suit Anita wore as Miss Moneypenny. Apparently, she wanted to see if it would still fit her now she was pregnant.

Anita gave him a little smile. "And you figured you could wear the old James Bond suit again. It suits you well, Victor." She remembered the first time she had seen Victor in the suit. He looked so handsome, that she wasn't able to get that image out of her head for some time.

"What are you thinking about?" Victor looked at her. He was curious how Anita would look like now she was pregnant and wearing the suit. He remembered that he told her the last time that she should wear the suit more often, because she looked so beautiful in it. "I hope it was something good."

Anita chuckled. "Don't you worry, it was something really good and it was about you." _I can't believe it! I'm flirting with Victor, at work!_ It was so strange. She wasn't even a hundred per cent sure if she loved him.

Victor pulled her closer to him. "Just a few months left before we will be living together." He still couldn't believe it. The woman, with whom he was in love with for years, was finally going to live together with him.

Anita didn't know what to say. And when she knew what to say, she had that same urge to rush to bathroom just like a few minutes ago. She struggled out of Victor's grip and she rushed to the bathrooms once again. And again, she hung above the toilet to throw up. It was horrible to be pregnant. Hormones, throwing up and even not being sure if she was loving the father of her child. "I hate my life."

"It'll be better soon, Anita. I've heard that it doesn't take too long before you would stop throwing up." sounded behind her and Anita turned around.

"I'm not in the mood to get some good advice, Victor." she said and she rose on shaky feet.

Victor supported her back to his bunker. "I'm going to look where that smell comes from. Why don't you stay here, get some sleep and do nothing?"

"But my work…."

Victor stopped her protest. "I'll call them and let them know that you don't feel alright. I'll come back within an hour or so to see how you're doing." Victor walked away and he closed the door behind him.

Anita sighed and she walked to the bed. She had to admit that it sounded wonderful to go to bed and get some sleep. She lied down and tried to get some sleep and some nice dreams before the pregnancy would mess up her mind once again.

* * *

><p><em>I only own Kowalski's first name 'Kyrsten'<em>

_The rest belongs to Tony Collingwood & (C)BBC_

_xxx'jes  
>Eszie<em>


	9. Chapter Nine Talking about the mother

**A new life**

**_Chapter nine; Talking about the mother_**

It was cold and rainy when the brown-haired Melissa Taylor walked through the hallways of U.Z.Z. She had been back at U.Z.Z. for a month now and it felt wonderful. She loved being a mother, but she loved her job too.

"Good morning, Melissa!" sounded once Melissa entered her room. Melissa smiled. Behind the desk was her dark haired secretary, Roxy. Roxy was Melissa's assistant and secretary, she made all the appointments and she took care of Melissa's schedule. Even though she was just a student from the secretary school, she was a hard worker and a great assistant to Melissa.

"Good morning, Roxy. Any clients today?"

Roxy shook her head. "Well, not before this afternoon. But there is someone waiting for you."

"Alright, I'll see you later, Roxy." This wasn't the first time Roxy let anyone into the office, but it would be someone who was close to her.

Melissa walked into her office and was pretty surprised to see Anita sitting there. "Why, Anita, what are you doing here?"

Anita gave Melissa a smile. "I figured I should pay you a visit."

"Please, you don't have to stand up." said Melissa once she saw that Anita wanted to stand up. "And why should you pay me a visit?"

"There is something I want to ask."

Melissa could hear some doubt in Anita's voice. It had to be something really serious. "Well, go ahead and ask." she said when she sat down onto the chair next to Anita.

"Does Victor really love me?"

Melissa blinked a few times. This was one question she didn't expect. "Are you…? Of course he loves you! He adores you and your child!" She had never thought that Anita was so unsecure about their relationship.

Anita just sighed. Everyone she asked that question, they said the same thing. That Victor truly loves her. But she wasn't so sure about it. "Thanks, Melissa."

"Why are you asking something like that?" asked Melissa when Anita wanted to stand up.

"I think I still need to get used to the fact that Victor and I are an 'item' now."

"And living apart doesn't help either." said Anita. She knew that she could tell Anita about Victor's visits and how enthusiastic he was to start to live together with Anita. But Anita should hear those words from Victor himself.

Anita looked to the clock. "I should be going now. It's time for me to do some of my work now." she stood up and said goodbye to Melissa.

Melissa sighed. There wasn't much she could do, except to hope that Anita would see that Victor truly loves her.

* * *

><p>The building where Anita worked now wasn't far away from the U.Z.Z. H.Q.<p>

So it didn't take Victor long to get from the base to the building.

Because it was so different to have lunch without Anita, he went to her a few times per week so he could have lunch with her.

"Good morning, agent Volt!" sounded as Victor walked into one of the many offices.

"You know you can call me Victor when I'm here, Sonya." said Victor with a smile and he looked around him. "Where's Anita?"

The blond Sonya smiled. "She's with a new recruit now, but she'll be back soon."

Victor nodded and he walked to Anita's desk. Her desk looked like she was still settling in there, even though it had been some weeks that she was there already. He sat down onto a chair. "How are you, Sonya?"

"Could have been better. I'm still waiting for the prosthesis, but I think I really need to get used to the fact that my left leg will itch for some time and I can't scratch it." Sonya was an agent once too, until she lost her left leg during a fight. "But I think I'm not the only one who needs to get used to some changes."

"Well, we didn't have a relationship when she got pregnant, so I can understand it." said Victor.

"Did you already tell her that you love her?"

Victor shook his head. "I'm waiting for the perfect moment. Don't worry, I won't wait too long." he added when he saw Sonya's glare.

"Hi Victor!" Victor looked up and smiled when he saw Anita walking towards him.

"Hi Anita, how are you?" Victor asked as he stood up.

"Very busy." said Anita and she sat down onto her chair. "I'm really sorry, Victor, but I can't lunch with you today."

Victor gave her a comforting smile. "It's alright. Can I do something for you?"

Anita gave him an apologizing smile. "You could pick up my lunch from home. I forgot to take it with me this morning." Before Victor could say something, Anita showed him her communicator. "The battery is dead and I don't know my father's number by heart."

Victor chuckled. "Alright, is your father home?" Anita nodded and Victor gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'll get your lunch."

Ever since Anita told the news to her father, Victor hadn't really talked to Arthur. He was still afraid that Arthur was pretty mad at him.

And today, he had to talk to Arthur.

Victor went to his sky-bike and flew to Anita's home. "Ah, Victor, what brings you here?" sounded as the front door of Anita's house opened.

Victor looked to Arthur, who had welcomed him with these words. "Anita forgot to take her lunch with her." he said.

"Come on in." said Arthur and he let Victor inside. They walked to the kitchen and Arthur gave Victor Anita's lunch. "There is just one question which keeps bothering me." said Arthur when Victor wanted to go away again. "When are you going to propose to Anita?"

A long moment of silence fell. "All I know is that I want to get married after the baby is born." said Victor and he looked to Arthur. "I think Anita wants to wait too, but I want to ask her when I know it's the right time to ask her. I'd better be going now. Goodbye, Arthur." And with that, Victor walked away.

To be honest, he had been thinking about that for some time now. He had so many plans to ask Anita, but they all seemed wrong now. Now, he wanted to ask Anita to marry him while it had something to do with the baby. But he had no idea how or what or when. And then there was the question how he could figure out Anita's ring size, without Anita figuring out that he was going to buy her a engagement ring.

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much, Victor." sounded as Victor walked into Anita's workspace. Anita was behind her desk, filling in something in her computer. Victor placed her lunch in front of her, without saying a thing. "What's wrong, Victor?"<p>

Victor shook his head. "Nothing, Anita. I brought the charger for your communicator." he gave her the charger and looked at her. "Maybe I should go back…"

"Please Victor, what's going on? You know you can tell me." said Anita as she grabbed Victor's arm. "Please?"

Victor took a deep breath. "Your father wonders when we are going to get married."

Anita blinked with her eyes. "Excuse me? Did he really…?" Victor nodded. "I told him that we could take care of that and…"

"And what?"

"I'll talk to him tonight, Victor. Or in a few moments. Just, thank you for bringing my lunch, Victor." Anita stood up and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Shall we lunch together tomorrow?"

Victor gave her a little smile. "That sounds great. Good luck, Anita." and Victor walked away.

Sonya looked to Anita. "So, what are you going to do now?" she asked when Anita was recharging her communicator.

"I am going to call my father now." said Anita and she looked for her father's number. "Hello, dad."

"Anita, why are you calling me now?" sounded from the other side.

"Just to say that you should stop bothering me and Victor with the question when we are going to get married. We want to wait until the baby is born and then we will see what will happen next. You should trust us."

"Anita…"

"Promise me that you will stop asking that question, dad."

"Alright, I promise. Can I now step into my car? Otherwise I will be too late for my lecture."

"I'll see you tonight, dad." said Anita and she hung up.

"If I were you, I would eat your lunch now, Anita." said Sonya and Anita looked up. "The next solicitor will be here in five minutes."

"It's another wonderful day at work, once again." sighed Anita.

* * *

><p><em>I own:<br>Melissa Taylor-Volt  
>Roxy<br>Arthur Knight  
>Sonya<em>

_The rest belongs to Tony Collingwood & (C)BBC_

_xxx'jes  
>Eszie<em>


	10. Chapter Ten Our little precious one

**A new life  
><strong>**_Chapter ten; Our little precious one_**

It was pretty hard to believe it. Nineteen weeks already and they would be able to see it.

Both Victor and Anita were in the waiting room at the office of the gynaecologist, waiting to make an ultrasound.

"Are you nervous?" asked Victor as he looked next to him. Anita had been silent all morning and he didn't know if it were just the nerves or something else.

Anita looked up and she gave him a little smile. "Just a little bit." she whispered. She had seen the baby before when she was almost nine weeks pregnant, but this would be different now. Because she had made a special appointment so they could go together. Victor wasn't with her when Anita had the first ultrasound. And he knew Victor wanted to come too, because it was his child too. "What about you, Victor?"

Victor gave her a big smile. "I can't wait to see it. I just want to see the feet and the hands and… well… I want to see it all actually." Of course, Anita had given him a picture of the first sonogram, but this would be totally different. Now he would be able to see the child with his own eyes. Well, on a screen that is.

Anita chuckled. "I just want to know if it's healthy." she said and a small moment of silence fell. She had been wondering about something for some days now. "Do you want to know what it will be?" she asked Victor.

"Do you?"

Anita shook her head. "Just let it be a little surprise." she said. "I mean, it was already a surprise that I was pregnant, so I figure it would be nice if we would keep the gender a surprise too."

"Miss Knight." sounded and Victor and Anita looked up.

Victor stood up and he walked to the doctor's office, until he noticed that Anita wasn't following him. He turned around and he looked to Anita. "Are you coming too?" he asked as he walked back to her.

Anita nodded and Victor helped her up onto her feet. "I guess I'm really nervous." she whispered as she looked to Victor.

Victor gave her a comforting smile. "It's alright, Anita. I can imagine that."

Together they walked into the little office. It wasn't really big, but then again, it was only for an ultrasound. In the office was an examination table and some equipment. The assistant helped Anita onto the table and Anita lay down onto the table. Victor sat down next to her and he held her hand as the assistant placed some gel onto Anita's belly. "There is nothing to be nervous about, Anita." said Victor with a smile and he softly squeezed her hand.

"Good day." sounded and a doctor walked into the room. "Are you ready for the ultrasound?"

"I think so, yes." said Anita as the doctor sat down.

The doctor gave her a little smile and he grabbed the transducer. "Well, there is nothing to worry about. As far as we are concerned, the baby is healthy." He placed the transducer onto Anita's belly and he moved it around.

"Why are you so nervous, Anita?" asked Victor and he looked at her. He figured that the sonographer would tell them when he would see something interesting.

"I wouldn't know, Victor."

"Ah, if the two of you look to the screen, you can see the baby." said the doctor and Victor and Anita looked up. On the screen was a white spot, which looked a lot like a small baby.

"Is that…" Victor didn't know what to say or think. So many thoughts ran through his mind. He basically couldn't believe that he was seeing his child. It was so strange.

The sonographer chuckled. "Yes, this is the baby. And it is complete. It has two hands, two feet and as far as I can see now, it is fully developed as it should be now."

"Anita." said Victor and he looked at her. "What do you…"

"It's amazing." whispered Anita and she squeezed into Victor's hand. That was all she could say. It was really different than her first sonogram. Now, the baby was fully grown. Every little thing was there where it should be. It was just simply amazing.

* * *

><p>After the thirty and somewhat minutes having an ultrasound, Victor and Anita walked out of the building. They already got some pictures and even a movie and couldn't wait to show it to their families.<p>

And because Victor had the morning off, they had some time left to visit Mildred. They couldn't just wait to show the pictures to the others.

"Victor and Anita!" sounded as the door of Mildred's house opened. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to visit you before I would go to work." said Victor and they walked into the little house. Victor loved his mother's place. It always reminded him of the past, when his father was home. Well, as far as he could remember it. And he still visited her once or twice every week. He was really curious how his mother would react to the pictures. They would show the pictures first and maybe when it would be Christmas, they would show everyone the movie.

While Mildred was making some tea, Victor and Anita sat down onto the couch. Anita didn't know what to say or think. It became all very real now. Yes, of course she already started to show her pregnancy a little bit, but it didn't feel real to her. But now, everything was different. She had seen her baby; hers and Victor's baby.

Just when Mildred walked into the room, Anita stood up and rushed to the bathroom. "What is wrong with Anita?" asked Mildred as she poured in some tea.

"I… I don't know. I thought the morning sickness would be over by now." said Victor and he looked to his mother. "She was acting strange while we were…"

"Were what?" Mildred looked to Victor. "Are you two hiding something for me?" If Victor did propose to Anita and she still didn't know if she wanted to marry him or not, Mildred could understand it more than she wanted to admit. "What have you two done?"

"Well, first of all, he got me pregnant a few months ago." said Anita as she got back into the living room. "And second, I was…" She sat down onto the couch next to Victor. But instead of finishing her sentence, she just shook her head. "It's alright, Mildred."

"You're still nervous?" asked Victor and Anita sighed. "We had one of the best things of the pregnancy today."

Mildred looked to the couple as she sat down onto the chair. "What did you two…?" She fell immediate silent when Victor gave her an envelope. She opened it and she couldn't believe her eyes. "Is this my grandchild?" she said and Victor and Anita nodded. "It looks wonderful!" It was for Mildred still hard to believe that Victor and Anita were actually getting a child, but this made it even better.

"You can keep the pictures, mom." said Victor and he chuckled when he saw his mother smiling. "We have more than enough pictures now." Suddenly, just when he wanted to drink his tea, Victor's communicator went off. He answered it and sighed. "Yes, I think I can be there within ten minutes. I'll be right there." he put his communicator away and he looked to the women. "Work just called." he said and he stood up. "I'll see you two soon!" and he was away.

"Now, why don't you tell me what the second thing was." said Mildred once they were alone. She wanted to know what was bothering Anita. Melissa already told her that Anita wasn't sure about her love for Victor, but Mildred wanted to know why.

Anita took a deep breath. It didn't matter anymore, her life was already upside-down. "I still don't know if I should love Victor or not. He is a wonderful guy, but…"

Mildred shook her head. "It's alright, Anita. I…"

"You don't understand it, Mildred." said Anita and she looked to her mother-in-law. "There is no 'but'. I… I just can't think of anything bad about Victor. I…"

Mildred stood up and she sat down next to Anita. "You love him, don't you?" It wasn't a question. Mildred already knew that Anita loved Victor for real.

"I think I do, yes." Anita looked to Mildred. "But it doesn't really feel like we are a couple. We are still living apart and I don't see him as much as I used to do." Anita buried her face in her hands and started to sob. It was just too much for that poor, young mother.

Mildred gave Anita a hug. "You'll see, Anita. Within some time, everything will be better."

* * *

><p>Just before dinnertime, Arthur came back from a long day at work. He didn't have only lectures, but also staff meetings. So it was a long, boring day at work.<p>

When he arrived in the living room, he saw a brown envelope and a note lying on his little side table and grabbed it. Anita had written on the note that she was at the pool, joining the pregnancy class and swim some lanes in the pool.

On the front of the envelope, he saw his name and Arthur opened it. Inside the envelope were the pictures of the ultrasound which had been made that day. And now, there was no way of denying it anymore. He was going to be a grandfather soon.


	11. Chapter Eleven Christmas Time

**A new life  
><em>Chapter Eleven; Christmas Time<em>**

It was Christmas morning and Arthur walked into the kitchen. He was in the mood for some old-English breakfast. "Good morning, Anny." he said and he looked around him. Normally, Anita was already making some breakfast when he would be awake. But now, she was nowhere to be found.

Then, he remembered it. Ever since Anita was pregnant, it became harder and harder for her to get out of bed on time. Not that it mattered anyways, it was a day off.

Just when he placed the kettle onto the gas, he heard someone knocking onto the kitchen door. He turned around to see what moron would be knocking at that time of day and he saw Victor standing there. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he let Victor into the house. It was around eight o'clock, so this couldn't be just a visit.

"I'm here to surprise Anita with some breakfast, made by me." said Victor with a big smile. He figured that it would be a wonderful surprise for Anita.

"Well, she is still asleep." said Arthur. He had no idea what to think of this strange idea. Before he could really think about it, his mobile started to ring. "Arthur Knight." Victor decided to explore the kitchen on his own and see what he could find, while Arthur was talking to whoever was calling him so early in the morning. "Yes, I'm on my way." said Arthur and he placed his phone away. "I have to go to my work. There was a little fire last night at the wing I work and I need to see if everything is alright. I'll be back at lunch."

Victor just nodded. "I'll tell Anita when she is awake." Arthur said a quick goodbye and Victor looked around him. "Time to surprise Anita!"

* * *

><p>It didn't take him too long to make a good breakfast for Anita. He just hoped she would feel alright and not run to the bathroom when she would smell it. "Anita, are you awake?" he whispered. When Victor didn't get an answer, he decided to walk into her bedroom. Her bedroom had lavender coloured walls and the whole room even smelled like lavender.<p>

And it was even the first time that he saw her asleep. He had never really paid attention how Anita slept, but now, Anita looked like a sleeping beauty.

Victor walked to her bed and sat down at the edge of it. He didn't want to wake her up. He knew Anita needed her rest now she was pregnant. He placed the tray onto her nightstand. He would just wait until she was awake.

"What time is it?"

Victor smiled and he looked to her. "Half past eight." he said and he gave Anita a kiss on her cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, but what are you doing here, in my room?" Anita sat up straight and she looked to Victor. Then she noticed the tray on her nightstand. "Is that for me?"

Victor nodded. "I figured you wanted some Christmas breakfast on bed. Together with me, of course."

Anita chuckled and she placed the tray onto her lap. "Of course." she said and she looked to the tray. It had some toast, orange juice, tea and other tasty things on it. "It's looks great, Victor."

"I'm glad about that." said Victor. "How do you feel?"

"Alright. The morning sickness is finally gone, so now I can enjoy the other disadvantages of pregnancy. Swollen ankles for example."

"But you should feel the baby kick now." said Victor and he looked at her. It was such a coincidence that Anita was almost exactly twenty weeks pregnant at Christmas.

"It could be." said Anita and she looked to the tray once again. "But can we eat now? I'm really hungry."

Victor nodded and together they started their Christmas breakfast. A wonderful start of the day.

* * *

><p>Victor walked into the living room later that day. Arthur was still at his work, but it wouldn't take too long before he would come home again. And Mildred and Melissa would come too, so it would be a real family day today.<p>

Victor just couldn't wait to celebrate this holiday together with the whole family; to celebrate this with Anita and his unborn child. He looked to Anita and saw her reading a book about karate. Although she wanted to train, she couldn't do it too much because of the baby. Both she and Victor agreed that they would do everything to keep their child safe. And that included no more training.

Victor couldn't resist to tease Anita a little bit. He went towards the couch and he looked to the cover of the book. "How to be a good mother." he said and Anita looked up.

"What are you..." Anita looked to the title of her book. It still was 'The world of Karate', instead of 'How to be a good mother'.

Once Victor saw Anita's confused look, he gave her a smile. "I'm just teasing you. Are you all right?" He had never seen Anita's face being so pale before.

"Yes, I think so." Anita whispered and she looked back to her book.

"You don't sound so, what is it?" Victor sat down onto the edge of the couch, next to Anita. "You know you can tell me everything."

Anita sighed. "Do you really think I need a book about how to be a good mother?"

That had caught Victor a little bit off guard. He had never thought that Anita could be so insecure about her motherhood. If he had known that, he wouldn't have made a joke about it. "I think that you will be the most wonderful mother in the world." said Victor and he gave Anita a kiss on her cheek.

Anita just simply nodded and they heard the bell ringing. Victor stood up and he walked towards the front door. "Merry Christmas, Victor." said Mildred with a big smile. She gave Victor a hug and she looked to him. "How are you?"

Victor smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too, Mom. And I'm great," he started, "but I don't think Anita feels all right."

"Maybe she's just nervous about being pregnant and she still needs to get used to the idea that she carries a baby around, in her belly." Mildred walked into the living room and her smile grew when she saw Anita. "Merry Christmas, Anita." she said and she gave Anita a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Mildred." said Anita with a smile and she looked to Mildred. "Have you heard something from my father?"

"Yes, in fact, he just drove into the street as I walked towards your house." said Mildred and she looked to Anita's stomach. "How are you and the baby doing?" she asked as she sat down onto a chair.

"Well, according to the doctor, the baby is still growing and I'm doing fine." said Anita. "It might have been weird, but I think I get used to it now."

Mildred smiled. "Don't worry about it, Anita. Once the baby is full-grown, you are used to it."

Anita nodded and she looked to her stomach. "I want to ask you something, Mildred."

"Go ahead."

"What does it mean when your stomach feels like there is something… I don't know; it feels like there is a goldfish swimming inside me." It was such a strange feeling to Anita. It was something between feeling hungry and belly gas.

Mildred walked to Anita and placed her hand onto Anita's stomach. "I think it's the baby kicking." she whispered and she looked to Anita. "It means that your baby is really healthy."

"Good afternoon, everybody. Merry Christmas." sounded and Arthur walked into the room when Victor brought some hot cocoa. "How are you, princess?" asked Arthur and he gave Anita a kiss on her cheek.

Anita grabbed her father's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Come and feel your grandchild, daddy."

Arthur had no idea what he should say, but he had to admit that it had something magical. "Why don't you take a nice walk? I think you will enjoy a walk in the snow."

"Dad, I feel fine. Why should I…"

But Victor knew otherwise and he took this opportunity. "Come, it would be wonderful! It just snowed and some fresh air would be nice for you and our baby."

That was another surprise from Victor to Anita. And it took her some time to answer him. "Alright," she whispered and she stood up, "let's go."

They said goodbye to Mildred and Arthur and Victor walked behind Anita to the hallway. "Was there something wrong?" he asked, while he helped Anita with her coat.

"No, it's just…" Anita looked to Victor. "You have never said 'our baby' before."

"But it is our baby, right?"

"Anita chuckled. "Of course it is." she gave Victor a kiss on his cheek. "I need to get used to it that you can say that."

Victor laughed. "Well, get used to it, because I'll be saying a lot of times more soon."

* * *

><p>And a little bit later, both Victor and Anita were walking through the snow-white park. The snow gave the park a beautiful, magic cover and it made both Victor and Anita feel better.<p>

"You know, it's really wonderful to be in a winter park, just the two of us." sighed Anita. She had made up her mind, about almost everything. There were still things which needed to be sorted out, but that wasn't really important now.

Victor smiled and he looked at her. "It is great to be here with you." But there was still something he wanted to say to her. "Anita, you look wonderful right now. You really needed this, didn't you?"

There was nothing left to do for Anita then to admit. She did really need it. She needed to be together with Victor now. "It's wonderful to be out here, I needed some fresh air." They walked together over a bridge. It was a little slippery, but they managed to walk straight. Until they were on the middle of the bridge, where Victor stood still. "Is there something wrong, Victor?"

"It's just so beautiful here." Victor was right. The scene around the bridge was just simply beautiful; beautiful enough to tell Anita something important. "Anita," he whispered as he looked into her eyes, "there is something I must say."

"What is it?"

Victor took a deep breath. "Anita Guinevere Knight… I love you." Victor placed his arms around her waist and he looked at her. "I really do."

Anita chuckled a little bit. That was all she wanted to hear for some long, long time. "Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt, I love you too." Victor had no idea how hard it was for Anita to say, but now she managed to say it, she felt a lot better. Victor gave her a big smile and gave her a kiss on her lips. It was a kiss that seemed to last forever. "I really, really love you." Anita mumbled after the kiss. She had no idea if he had heard her, but she finally said it.

Victor gave her a sweet smile and grabbed her hand. "Come on, the park is big and we don't want to be late for dinner tonight, do we?" They wanted to walk through the whole park and go back home. But Anita's body had a different plan.

"You're an angel." Anita laughed as they walked down the bridge. Suddenly, she started to yawn, loudly. "Sorry, I didn't sleep well last nights."

"What do you mean?" asked Victor and he looked at her. "Is there something…"

Anita shook her head. "It's nothing, Victor. I'll manage it." She looked to the ground, hoping that Victor would drop the subject.

But Victor wasn't going to let her off that easily. "Anita, if there is something, I really want to know about it." He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her chin up. "That's why I'm here for. I really want to help you."

Anita looked into Victor's dark eyes. "I've been having some nightmares the past nights." No-one knew about it, not even her own father or Mildred. She wanted to deal with it alone. But now, it really seemed that she needed some help from Victor.

"Nightmares about what?"

Anita tried to fight against her tears. It was too painful to tell. But when she felt Victor's hand on her shoulder, she knew she had to. "I dreamt that you would leave me alone with our baby. That there would be something wrong about our baby and that it wouldn't survive." Some tears fell down Anita's cheeks. "It's really horrible.

"Come here." Victor pulled Anita into a hug. "I would never, and I mean never, leave you alone with our baby. I love the both of you too much to do something like that." he whispered softly in her ear.

Anita just nodded. "I know." she whispered. "But still…those nightmares seem so real sometimes."

Victor sighed. It wouldn't be right to keep on walking. "Let's go home, you need to catch some sleep." he whispered. Anita just agreed and they walked out of the park, back to home.

* * *

><p>While Anita and Victor were outside, Melissa and her little family had joined the others at Anita's place. She had to admit that it was a wonderful idea to celebrate Christmas with her brother's and Anita's family. It was wonderful to see her brother in love.<p>

The front door opened and Melissa looked up. She had kept her little boy busy while they were waiting for the young couple to come back home. "Well, if that isn't the future-father." she said with a little laughter when Victor walked into the living room.

Victor gave his sister a big smile and a hug. "Merry Christmas, Melissa. How are you?"

Melissa looked to her brother. "Merry Christmas, little brother. We were waiting for you and…" she looked around her, but didn't see her anywhere. "Where is Anita?"

"She went to bed; she felt a little bit tired." said Victor and he looked to his sister. "Did you have any nightmares when you were expecting Thomas?"

Melissa started to think. "I believe so, why?"

"Anita had some nightmares the last nights. I really want to help her, but I have no idea how." Victor sat down onto the couch and he sighed. He couldn't think of anything that could help Anita.

"You could stay here." sounded from the kitchen and Victor looked towards the kitchen when he heard someone protest. "He has to; don't you remember how horrible Mary Lynn felt when she was alone?" Mildred walked out of the kitchen and she looked to her son. "Anita needs you to be at her side. So she remembers that you are there to stay there with her." She looked behind her and sighed. "Just tell him, Arthur. And please get over that old fashion idea."

Arthur walked out of the kitchen too and he looked to Victor. "Alright, you can stay here for some nights. But only because Anita needs you."

Victor smiled. Maybe you didn't need much to help someone you love.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was really wonderful. Exchanging gifts, having a great dinner and of course there was this magical feeling. Anita figured out when she felt the baby kick and when not. And she was glad that her father agreed that Victor could sleep next to her, so she would feel a lot better if she would have another nightmare.<p>

Anita sat up straight and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. It was another terrible nightmare. If there was anything she could take to stop that, she would grab it with both hands.

"Anita, are you alright?" sound softly next to her and Anita lay down again. She looked to Victor, who was looking back at her. "You know I'm here, right?" he asked and Anita nodded. "What was it about?"

"That you would leave me and our baby for some young girl."

Victor placed an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too much to do that, Anita. I wouldn't do that in a life time."

"I know it now, Victor." she said and she looked to Victor. "It's really great that you're here."

Victor smiled. "Get used to it, because I'll be here for the rest of our lives within a week, or two." Arthur didn't get the key to his house yet and Victor found out that his contract didn't end until the second Monday of January. So they had to wait a little bit longer before they could really live together.

Anita gave him a smile back. Suddenly, she placed his hand lower, towards her belly. "Our child can't wait either."

Victor felt something and he looked to Anita. What he felt at that moment, was more than just the little kicks of his child. It was true love, for both Anita and the baby. It was the first time Victor could actually feel it. "It's wonderful, Anita."

Anita chuckled. "We should go back to sleep. It is Boxing Day tomorrow and we still need to go to work, remember?"

"No, we don't." Victor placed his arm around Anita again. "I arranged a free day for both of us." U.Z.Z. agents were allowed to take the day off on Boxing Day, since almost all villains were taking the day off too. Normally, Victor and Anita both worked on Boxing Day, but this year, they were allowed to stay at home. "And Ray won't be calling me either."

"That's really sweet of you, Victor, but why did you do that?"

"So we can be together."

Anita chuckled. "And what is the real reason?"

Victor smiled. "Alright, I'll tell you what. So we can stay in bed for the rest of the day, doing nothing." Anita snuggled into Victor's chest. "To stay like this for the rest of the day." he softly whispered in her ear.

"I'm looking forward for a day like that." Anita whispered. Just when she wanted to go back to sleep, she opened her eyes again.

"Thank you, Victor. For everything."

Victor smiled and he gave her a kiss on her nose. "For you, I'll do everything. Now go back to sleep, everything will be alright."


	12. Chapter Twelve The family history

**A new life**  
><strong><em>Chapter Twelve; The family history<em>**

It was the second week of the newest year and Anita was lying on the couch. Her father was packing his stuff in his study, so Anita figured that she shouldn't disturb him.

When she was trying to get some sleep, someone walked into the house. Anita looked up and Victor walked into the living room, carrying a big box. "How are you doing, Anita?" he asked as he looked around him. "Where should I leave my stuff for now?"

"I'm doing fine and I shouldn't bring something upstairs while my father is still packing. You can leave it in the dinner room. "Victor placed the box away and he walked back to Anita. "How many boxes do you have?"

"I believe I have eight boxes. One for my comics, two for games and movies and the others for the rest." Victor started to think. "Is your father ready?" he asked.

"I have no idea; he is still upstairs, so I think he's still busy."

Victor smiled. "I'll see you right soon, Anita." he said and he walked upstairs. Arthur's office was at the attic, because every room at the second floor was occupied. There was one extra spare room and Anita's training room.  
>Victor looked into the room. Arthur was still packing things. "Can I help?"<p>

Arthur looked up. "Well there are some things I still need to pack. So I think I could use some help."

Victor walked into the room. It was a pretty big office. It had a desk, a luxurious chair with a coffee table and a large bookcase. At the moment, Arthur was busy emptying his desk, so Victor figured that he could clean the bookcase. He carefully grabbed a few book and placed them into the boxes. Suddenly, he stopped. He found an old photo album and he looked to Arthur. "Can I ask what this is?"

Arthur looked up and he gave Victor a little smile. It was the first time since months that he smiled to Victor. "It is an album with pictures before our wedding. It even has some pictures of your parents in it." Arthur saw the doubt in his eyes and he nodded. "You can open it, Victor."

So Victor opened the album. The first picture he saw was a picture which had his parents and Anita's parents in it. "I can't believe my parents were young once." said Victor when he saw the picture. He had never seen an old picture of his parents together. Well, he did see their wedding picture, once. He wasn't really that interested in his parents' history, but it was nice to see them like that together.

"Your parents were really good friends and they were really sweet together." Arthur laughed. "Your mother and I were good partners, but we weren't great lovers. We argued about every little thing."

Victor looked at him. "So you two got hooked up once?"

"We've gone on a date once or twice, but we weren't in love." A silence fell and Arthur looked to Victor. It looked like the young man had a question, but was afraid to ask. "What is it?"

"How did you propose to Mary Lynn?"

Arthur's smile grew. "We went on a date to a beach, somewhere deserted. I had brought a picnic basket with me and we had a wonderful picnic together. That's when I asked her."

A silence fell and Victor looked to Arthur. "What did she…"

"She said that she wanted to tell me something." Arthur continued. "She walked to the sea and before I knew it, a Mary Lynn with a fishtail got out of the water. She told me that she was a mermaid, but had come ashore when she was sixteen. U.Z.Z. didn't know about it, nor anyone else. I told her that I didn't care if she was a mermaid or not, I still loved her. She said yes eventually."

"But you have been married for six years or so before Anita was born."

"Let me tell you something Mary told me when she was pregnant. There was a night that she couldn't sleep at all. It was a week or two before Anita was born and she was just standing at the window. When I asked her if there was something wrong, she told me that she was afraid that she would go back to the sea again. Because that is what mermaids do. They go ashore to mate. Once they had delivered their baby, they took the girl with them or they left the boy at an orphanage and went back to the sea. She was afraid that she would do such a thing."

"But she didn't, right?" said Victor. Anita told him that her mother was still with her when she was one years old, so she didn't go back to the sea.

Arthur nodded. "The few mermaids who got married, they stayed ashore and never went back to the sea. And Mary Lynn was one of them. If I only knew what had happened to her."  
>Victor thought of something. If Mary Lynn was a mermaid, she could easily be somewhere in one of the many oceans or seas on earth. When Arthur heard the plan, he disagreed. "Trust me, my boy. I have searched every ocean and every sea for her when I got the time to do so. U.Z.Z. was happy to help me, but nobody has ever found her. So I don't know where she is today and if she will ever come back."<p>

Victor decided to rest the subject and he placed the book into the box. "I know she will come back, just like my father." Victor looked to Arthur. "Do you need some more help or…?"

Arthur smiled. "I'm almost done. Only those books are left and then it's time to move out." Arthur shook his head. He had always figured that he would stay in his own house together with Mary Lynn, but this was better for everyone. His daughter would be staying at their house where she had lived alone for some time now. And that was the way Arthur liked to see it.

* * *

><p>While Victor and Arthur placed the last things into the boxes, Anita finally managed to get some sleep. Even though she was pregnant, she still didn't like it to sleep during the day.<br>And now, when she finally got some sleep, someone disturbed her. Anita sat up and she saw Mildred walking into the room. "What are you doing here, Mildred?"

Mildred chuckled. "It is moving day, so I figured you should have something for teatime."

"Did you make something, then?" asked Anita and she looked to Mildred. If Mildred did make something, she really wasn't in the mood to eat it. She was still recovering from her mustard-cake.

Mildred showed Anita the bag. "Don't worry, I didn't make it. I just got something from the bakery. I have been with Victor this morning to make sure that he wouldn't forget something and he dropped me off at the bakery. I walked the last part to your place." Mildred walked towards the kitchen and Anita heard her sigh. "Was there really no other place to place the boxes?"

Anita chuckled. "Apparently not, Mildred." she said and she stood up. There was no way that she would get some sleep now. "I'll help you." Anita walked to the kitchen where Mildred was standing and she grabbed some plates from the cupboard, while Mildred placed the box onto the ground.

"I guess you still need to get used to the fact that Victor is going to move in with you, don't you?"  
>Mildred looked to Anita. She remembered how wonderful it was to start to live together with the person you love the most.<p>

Anita nodded. It was strange, but it felt comfortable too. "It will be wonderful." she whispered.

Mildred smiled and she took the box with treats with her while she and Anita walked back to the living room. They placed everything onto the coffee table and Mildred walked towards the stairs. "Gentlemen, there is tea down here! Are you coming?"

There wasn't an immediate response, but she heard some noise coming from the upper floors. Mildred figured that they would be alright and she went back to her chair. Anita was back on the couch again. It was her favourite seat. "Are they coming?" she asked when Mildred sat down.

"I hope so for them, otherwise they won't have any tea or any treat." Mildred opened the box and she got all the treats out. There were of course scones, lemon bars, almond bites and Anita's favourite treat.

"Mildred! You shouldn't have…" Anita looked to the table as the men walked into the room.

"You didn't make it, did you Mildred?" asked Arthur as he walked passed Mildred.

"You better watch it, Arthur; I can make the rest of your Granddaddy live miserable." said Mildred and she looked to her old friend.

Arthur laughed and both Anita and Mildred looked to each other. They hadn't heard Arthur laughing for a while. "You know I didn't mean it like that, Granny." he said and he gave Mildred a kiss on her cheek. He had never felt so marvellous before.

Victor sat down next to Anita. "What did you do with him?" whispered Anita to him and Victor just smiled.

"Don't you worry." Victor looked to all the treats and smiled when Anita grabbed her favourite treat. "You can have my Viennese whirl too, Anita." he said to her. "You need to eat for two now."

"Very funny, Victor." said Anita as she took a bite. "But it is really bad to eat two at one day, even for a pregnant woman."

Victor pulled her closer to him. "I love you, Anita." he whispered and he looked at her. There was no reason why he should say that, but, did love need a reason for anything?

Anita gave him a little smile back. "I love you too." A kiss followed. It was the first kiss they shared in front of anybody. And it felt wonderful.

From that day on, they would be sharing their lives together. And they loved it already.


	13. Chapter Thirteen A day out

**A new life**

**_Chapter Thirteen; A day out_**

Anita sighed. She hated Saturdays now. Victor was at work, so she couldn't call him. Her father was somewhere having a meeting, so she couldn't call him either. The rest of her friends were busy too and Melissa was with her family now.

Being pregnant wasn't always great. Most of the times she was alone, because her friends were at work most of the time when she needed them.

Anita looked to her stomach. The baby didn't stop growing just yet and Anita was a little bit afraid that she would be carrying more than one baby. But the doctor assured her that it wasn't the case. There was just one new life growing inside her.

"Just a little bit more than fifteen weeks before Daddy and I can hold you in our arms." Anita chuckled. It was a little bit strange that she was talking to her child, while it wasn't even born yet. But according to the doctor, pregnancy books and the internet, it was the best for her child. Just like listening to some music.

Anita stood up and she turned on the radio. The first thing she heard was classical music. Anita smiled. "It looks like Daddy wanted to try something cultural."

A sudden knock on her window made her look up. Then Anita noticed Mildred standing outside her house. She walked to the front door and opened it for Mildred. "Mildred! What are you doing here? Didn't you have a karate class today?"

Mildred smiled as she walked into the house. "That was only this morning, so I figured I should come and visit you." They walked into the living room and both sat down. Mildred decided to get to the reason of her visit. "Do you feel like some lunch and some shopping today?"

Anita thought for a moment. "I don't think…"

"Don't tell me you don't feel bored at the moment." Mildred remembered how she felt when she was at home alone, during her pregnancies. But, luckily for her, Mary Lynn had the same thing when the two women were pregnant together. But Mary Lynn wasn't here now, so Mildred had decided to check upon Anita as much as she could.

Anita smiled. "Sure, why not? Let's go out of this house before I'll become crazy."

* * *

><p>Some time past noon, Mildred and Anita were sitting in a lunchroom, in a mall not far away from Anita's house. It was a crowded day, so it would take some time before they would have their lunch.<p>

But that didn't matter; they had all the time of the world.

"So, how was your pregnancy swimming lesson this morning?" Anita went to a prenatal water workout class so she could keep her condition up to date even though she was pregnant. And she did it twice or even three times a week.

"It was wonderful, actually." said Anita. "It's all about just thinking about nothing and talking about some small things, like the weather. No interviews or files to be completed; it really is wonderful." Anita was very happy that she only turned into a mermaid in salt-water; otherwise she had some explaining to do. "It does explain why I've always loved swimming so much"

"Excuse me?" said Mildred and she looked up from the menu. She was busy to find something she wanted to eat at that moment, that she didn't hear what Anita said.

"I said that my mermaid history does explain why I love to swim." Anita looked to Mildred. "When did you find out that my mother was a mermaid?"

Mildred started to think. It was some long time ago, but she did remember it. "When your mother was pregnant, she told me that she was afraid that nature would call her back to the sea. That she would leave your father and take her girl with her or that she would leave her son behind with the man she loved." Mildred shook her head. When Mary Lynn told her that the first time, she had no idea what her friend was talking about. "Your mother explained the nature of the mermaid. And your father figured that if he would tell you that you were allergic to salt-water, you would never disappear."

"So Dad thinks that Mom is somewhere in an ocean?"

Mildred sighed. "He had searched everywhere, but he couldn't find her. She couldn't be hiding in the sea or ocean."

"Poor Dad. And seven years later, he got kidnapped." Anita looked to the mother of her partner. "Why did you never tell me or Victor that you knew my parents?"

"I never knew when the best time would be to tell you, or Victor, about it. And then your father came back before I had found the perfect time. But I have to admit that it was great to see your father again."

A waiter came to get their orders and he left after he got them. "Mildred, when and why did you exactly quit working for U.Z.Z.?"

Mildred gave Anita a little smile. "I quit after I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't want to risk anything and I was rather a full-time mother than a part-time Special Agent."

Anita smiled. "If I'm really honest, I have to admit that I have thought about that. But I don't think I could stay home all day."

Mildred chuckled. "It's alright, dear. Besides, I didn't have any parents or in-laws who could look after the children. But you have your father and me to do that. Until they go to school or kindergarten."

Anita nodded. She had the same thing in mind. "Victor and I have to talk about that, but I can't work as a Secret Agent for a year or so after the baby is born." Anita hated the rule, but her chief was going to talk to the highest bosses of U.Z.Z. to see if they could change it a little bit, since she had done some wonderful things as a Secret Agent.

"Who knows, dear. Maybe you can go back as a Secret Agent after the last week of your maternity leave." Even now, while Anita worked behind the desk, she still had to go on maternity leave. Ten weeks before the date that the doctor had established, Anita would stop working. Ten weeks after her child is born, she would go back.

Their lunches came to their table and Mildred and Anita enjoyed their lunch. "Mildred," Anita started and Mildred looked up, "for how long did you know Lionel before you two got married?"

"Almost two year."

Anita choked onto her drink. "Just two years?" She could never have guessed that. She thought that Mildred had waited some more years before to get married.

Mildred nodded. "I have to say that I wasn't always confident about our love. I even started to doubt before we bought our own house. But we noticed through the months that our love was true and he asked me to marry him after your parents got married. And talking about weddings…" Mildred knew that Arthur was rather too pushy about this subject, but Mildred was just curious.

"I don't know, Mildred. Victor hasn't proposed to me yet and besides that, even if he did sooner or later, it is the question when we are going to get married. A child isn't cheap, so we have to save some money and that will take some time."

"Anita, I didn't mean it to sound pushy, I was just curious." Mildred placed her hand on top of Anita's hand. "Your father is an old-fashioned man, but I have seen the years and people change. And I know that your love is real, Anita. A wedding will only confirm it. So it doesn't have any hurry. Just take some time to enjoy your time with Victor and your child. Because that is more important than anything else."

Just when Anita and Mildred wanted to drop the subject, Anita's communicator started to ring. Anita sighed and she grabbed her communicator. "I'm sorry, I should have left it…" She looked to the screen and gave a questioned look. "Why would Victor be calling me now?" she wondered before she answered the call.

"Where are you, Anita?" was the first thing Victor said.

"That's the first thing you say to the woman you love when she answers your call?" said Anita. She tried to look a little bit disappointed or maybe even angry, but she didn't quite manage that.

Victor laughed. "I noticed the background is a little bit different than your house, Anita. So, where are you?"

"Are you jealous, Victor?"

"Very… Are you now going to tell me…"

"I'm at the mall, with your mother. We are having some lunch before we will go shopping." said Anita and she looked to Victor. "Why are you calling me?"

Victor gave her a big smile. "I've been thinking. Why aren't we going out for dinner tonight? You know, like a date, but this time as lovers instead of just friends."

Anita looked to Mildred. They had just been talking about things she and Victor could do before the baby would be born and this was one of the things. "It sounds amazing, Victor. I can't wait for you to come home tonight."

"I see you tonight, Anita." said Victor and after a quick goodbye, they hung up.

"That was pretty weird in some way." said Anita as she took a bite from her sandwich. "We were just talking about something like that and then Victor calls me to go on a date together."

Mildred laughed. "You see, the two of you have a mental connection already. That is true love."

Anita smiled. That could actually be the only explanation for it. She and Victor were truly in love and there was nothing that could change it.


	14. Chapter Fourteen A birthday present

**A new life**

**_Chapter Fourteen; Birthday present_**

It was a cold Friday afternoon when Anita was getting ready to go home. She grabbed her backpack and looked to her computer. All files were complete and there was nothing she had to do for the next week. The only thing she needed to do was to think how she was going to spend her weekend.

"Anita!" sounded and Sonya walked towards her. She finally got her prosthesis, but she decided to stay at the desk for some time longer. "There is something I wanted to give to you." Sonya gave Anita a kiss on her cheek and gave her a present. "Happy birthday, my dear friend."

Anita gave her friend a big smile. It was her birthday today and she wanted to celebrate it with her friends and family. "That's really sweet of you, but I thought you were coming to my birthday party."

Sonya smiled. "I really wish I could be there, but you know that Friday afternoon is the afternoon my prosthesis and I have to exercise. But I know you will have a wonderful afternoon."

Anita looked to the present. She decided to open it and she started to laugh. Inside were a few photo frames, but there wasn't any pictures in it yet. "That's really sweet of you, Sonya. I'll take some pictures with me this Monday." Anita knew that this was a silent hint to her that she should make her desk more personal. She promised Sonya every week that she would bring some pictures, but this time, she had to do it. "I'll see you Monday." The two women said goodbye and Anita went outside. Victor would pick her up with his sky-bike.

"Hello, my dear. How was work?" Victor was standing next to his sky-bike, waiting for Anita to come outside. He gave Anita a kiss on her cheek and he helped her to get onto the sky-bike. She was almost thirty weeks pregnant, time just flew. And a lot of things had happened the past thirty weeks, if you didn't only count the fact that Anita got pregnant.

"It was quiet, so I could finish my paperwork." said Anita with a smile and she hold onto Victor's waist. She wasn't allowed to get to fly with the sky-bike, but she could fly along with Victor, as long as he stayed low to the ground.

"It's a good thing you are on maternity leave within three weeks. I don't think we could fit on this bike together."

Anita laughed. Victor was the only one who could make jokes about her body. "You know that I can make you sleep on the couch tonight if I wanted to." she whispered in his ear as he started the sky-bike.

"I know, Anita. I promise I won't do it again." said Victor with a smile. He knew that he wasn't going to sleep on the couch that night, because he had something totally different in mind.

Once they came home, lots of people were already waiting for them. Not only their families, but also their best friends. Ray, Kowalski and Eliza were already waiting for them. Kent and Dahlia would arrive later with the boys after they had closed the store.

After Anita had received all the gifts from the friends and family, it was Victor's turn to give her the birthday present. He gave Anita a little box and Anita couldn't wait to open the box. But once she had opened the box, she didn't know what to say. "Victor, when do you think I should do that?" Inside the box was a little note. A note that stated that Anita was going to a health-care hotel, alone, so she could relax during her pregnancy.

"Today, till this Sunday." said Victor with a smile.

Anita looked around her. "And you all knew about it?" Her friends and family nodded. "And how am I supposed to get there?"

"I'll bring you, dear." said Mildred with a smile. "You'd better go and pack your things. We will be leaving within two hours."

Anita sighed. "I have no choice then." she looked to Victor and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for the gift, Victor. But please, don't you do that ever again." Anita didn't like a bit to be away, alone and pregnant, but she had no choice now. Maybe she could use something like this to relax and to be away from everything at the moment.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, when Mildred took Anita to the hotel, Victor looked to the others. That weekend would be a special weekend. Because he wanted Anita out of the house to give her the biggest birthday surprise he could think of; turning the guest bedroom into a baby room. With the help of his friends and family, it would be easy to do that within two days. "Alright, if we are going to start now, we won't have any troubles later."<p>

The rest nodded and while the most went upstairs, Dahlia and Melissa stayed at the living room. They had to look after their boys, so they couldn't help in the baby room, but they were in charge of the dinner. "So, you are the famous Dahlia." said Melissa with a smile once they were alone.

Dahlia chuckled. "I have to admit that I am curious what Victor, Anita and even your mother told you about me."

Melissa laughed. Yes, she had heard the whole story about what happened between Dahlia and Victor, but it wasn't really horrible. "All the best parts." Dahlia laughed with Melissa as Melissa grabbed her little Thomas and put him on her lap before he could crawl away from her. "I know your a good woman, Dahlia, that's all what counts. Besides, Anita and I didn't have a great start either."

"What do you mean?"

"She thought I was married to Victor. She was jealous and that was almost two years ago, I believe."

"It's really weird that they just found out that they love each other and that while Anita was pregnant." Dahlia shook her head and she walked to Dean, who wanted to walk upstairs. "No, Dean. Daddy needs to do something, you stay here with Kevin and me."

Melissa chuckled while she heard Dean sputter. Her boy was almost seven months old and he already tried to say some words. Well, words... It wasn't nothing most of the time, but you could see that he was trying to say something. "How are your boys?"

"They are angels, most of the time. Kevin sleeps a lot at night, so his father and I don't really have to get up at night. And Dean wakes us at six or seven o'clock in the morning. We are a perfect little family." Dahlia knew they weren't that perfect; her husband was still a double agent, but that wasn't for long now. Kent was going to stop with T.H.E.M. and work for U.Z.Z. permanently. "What about your little one?"

"He's cute and his grandmother adores him, just like his uncle. Richard and I have to get out in the middle of the night most of the times, but it is a lot less now." Melissa shook her head. "It won't take long before Victor and Anita are getting a little one of their own."

"Girls, could you take care of dinner already?" sounded from the second floor and the two women laughed. This was going to be a long and fun weekend.

* * *

><p>The weekend had passed fast and soon everybody was making sure that everything was in place by the time Anita got back. Mildred was picking her up and Ray and Kowalski had offered to look after the boys in the living room while their parents were helping upstairs.<p>

Ray sat down onto the chair. "The things we do to help our friends." he said with a sigh and he looked to his girlfriend. "Let's hope they will help us when we need them."

Kowalski chuckled and she sat down onto Ray's lap. "I know they will." she said and she fondled with his hair. "It'll take some time to get that green paint out of your hair." She brought her head closer to Ray's face. "Would you care if I would kiss you now?"

Ray laughed and he gave Kowalski a kiss. "Do you mind if others would see us like this?"

Kowalski shook her head and they kissed once again when someone walked into the room. "I hope the two of you had the time to look after the boys while you were busy." said Dahlia with a smile and she walked towards Kowalski and Ray.

"Don't worry, Dahlia, they were real sweethearts." said Kowalski as Dahlia walked to Kevin to pick him up.

"So, how long have you been together already?" asked Dahlia, once she sat down. She had to admit that she didn't see that coming and she was curious how much the others knew about this relationship.

"Six, seven months, maybe even longer." said Kowalski with a smile while others walked into the room too, which could only mean one thing. "Is the room finished then?"

Victor nodded and he looked to Ray. "You could have told me then that Kowalski was your blonde girlfriend. I'm glad you finally have someone who cares about you."

"So am I." said Ray with a smile and he gave Kowalski a cuddle. "But we are going to take things really slow."

"I can understand that." said Victor as he looked out of the window. He noticed his mother's car coming up onto the driveway and Victor decided to welcome Anita back home. "How was it, Anita?" he asked as he helped Anita out of the car.

"It was relaxing." answered Anita and she looked to Victor. "But promise me you won't do that to me ever again. Or you should go with me."

Victor smiled. "I promise." He wanted to grab Anita's bag, but his mother already got it. "Let's go inside."

The couple walked hand in hand into the house. But Anita stopped when she saw her friends and her father in the living room. "What's going... Why are you all here?" She turned back to Victor and when she saw his smile, she knew what was going on. "Victor! Did you finish it? In two days?"

Victor nodded as Anita went to the stairs. "Can't wait to see it, can you?" he asked her teasingly. Anita went upstairs, not bothering to answer Victor's 'question'. Victor went after her and smiled when he saw his love standing in front of the room. "You can go in, Anita."

Anita took a deep breath and she walked into the room. She was amazed when she saw the room. The bottom half of the walls were painted green, with small sheep and other animals on it. The top half of the walls were coated with white wallpaper, where blue clouds and a big yellow sun were painted. There was a changer dresser, a crib, some drawers and even a rocking chair. "It's even more beautiful than I imagined, Victor." she whispered as she turned to Victor. They had planned this for some time, but she couldn't imagine that he would do this for her. "Thank you, Victor. I love it."

Victor smiled and he placed his arms around Anita. "You're welcome, my dear. But I couldn't finish it without the help of our friends and family."

"Let's go downstairs then." Anita walked out of the room, but before they went down, she turned back to Victor. "When do you think that Kowalski and Ray will tell everybody that they are in love?"

Victor shrugged. "I don't think it'll take long before everyone knows about it." he gave her a kiss and they went downstairs to thank everyone who had helped Victor with the baby room.

* * *

><p>The evening fell when Victor walked upstairs. Anita went to their bedroom thirty minutes before and she promised him that she would be back before dinner would be ready. But dinner was almost ready and she still wasn't back, so Victor decided to see what was going on.<p>

Just when he passed the baby room, Victor noticed Anita and he walked into the room. Anita was standing in front of the window, with her hands on her belly. The sunset made this whole scene really beautiful and Victor stood still behind his partner. "What are you thinking about, Anita?"

"I don't know. About the baby, about the future..." Anita turned to Victor. "About us."

"I have been thinking about that as well." whispered Victor into Anita's ear. He turned Anita around and he looked into her eyes. "Anita, there is something I must tell you."

"Tell me? What do you mean?"

"Anita, I know we don't have any rush, but I still need to ask you this." Victor knelt down onto one knee and Anita knew what he was doing. While she was trying to swallow her tears, she let Victor finish his 'act'. "Anita Guinevere Knight. There is just one question I want to ask you. Do you want to marry me and stay with me for the rest of our lives?"

Anita nodded, feeling the tears running down her cheeks. Victor grabbed something out of his pocket and placed it around Anita's finger. He stood up and he wiped her tears away before he kissed her. "I do." whispered Anita, once they broke the kiss.

"I'm glad you do, my dear Moneypenny." whispered Victor with a Scottish accent.

"I would always say 'I do' when you ask me a question like this, my dear James." said Anita with a big smile. It was their little act, ever since the Halloween party of U.Z.Z. They were each other's Moneypenny and James Bond.

"Can we still be James Bond and Moneypenny now that we are going to get married?" asked Victor a few moments later, while they were enjoying the sunset.

Anita snuggled against Victor's chest. "Why not? You will always be my James Bond, Victor."

Victor smiled and he gave Anita a kiss onto her temples. "And you will always be my miss Moneypenny, Anita."


	15. Chapter Fifteen The day after

**A new life**  
><em><strong> Chapter Fifteen; The day after<strong>_

Anita blinked with her eyes. It all felt like a dream to her. The weekend away, the present from Victor; it all felt like a dream. She looked to her hand. Well, he gave her two presents. First the baby room and then the engagement ring. It felt too good to be true, but it was true. She was going to marry the father of her child. The man she truly loved.

"Good morning, dear." sounded next to her and Anita looked to Victor. "Have you slept well?"

"It couldn't be better." whispered Anita and Victor placed his arms around her. "When are we going to tell it to the others?"

"Hm... How about that we are going to tell it to our parents first? I'll pick you up at five, we'll go to my mother's place first and then we'll go to your father to tell the news."

"What about Melissa?"

"She can wait a day or two." Victor looked to Anita. "I'm guessing that you want to be there too when I tell it." Anita nodded. Melissa has always been the one who told Anita that she was going to get married with Victor, ever since they know each other. "You know, there have been others who told me the same thing." whispered Victor. "Eliza, Kowalski and Ray have been asking me for years now when I was going to tell you that I love you."

Anita gave Victor a surprised look. "Have you loved me for years already?" she asked and Victor nodded. "How could I be so blind that I have never seen that?"

"You thought you were in love with Alphonse. I decided to take a step back and wait until you would see that he wasn't the one for you." Finally, Victor got the chance to tell what was on his heart. He never dared to tell Anita what he thought about her relationship with Alphonse, but it felt great to get that off his chest.

Anita shook her head. "I can't believe it." she whispered. Alphonse had been gone for almost two years now and she hadn't really missed him. It meant that their love wasn't for real. Unlike Victor's love. "You know, it makes more sense now."

Victor pulled Anita closer to him. "What does?"

"The way you reacted. When we were alone together or when Alphonse was around. You have always been sweet and a gentleman when we are together. But you took your distance when Alphonse was around. You always seemed to be..." Anita stopped and Victor looked into her purple eyes. "You always seemed to be jealous."

"I was jealous. I couldn't imagine how my life would be if you would stay with him forever." Victor gave Anita a kiss. "I'm glad we could say this, Anita. But we really need to get up now."

Anita nodded and they both got out of bed. They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. They always did that together; it was their morning ritual. Victor smiled when he saw the notes at the mirror. When Victor and Anita just started to live together, they were talking about couples at U.Z.Z. One thing led to the other and they ended up making a list. They both made a list about who was going to get married first. "Do you think our lists are still up to date?" asked Anita with a smile, once she was finished. They had both quite different lists, but they hadn't really decided what the winner would get.

Victor chuckled. "You know, I think I have a price for the winner." he said as he placed his toothbrush away. He placed his arms around Anita and gave her a kiss in her neck. "The winner should pick out the destination of our honeymoon."

Anita laughed. "I really love that." She started to think. "I was thinking about Paris. You know, the city of love." They walked out of the bathroom and they got dressed. "What about you, Victor. Do you know where you want to go to?"

"I'm not sure." said Victor, while he got himself into his suit. "But I have some time to think about it."

Anita smiled as she pulled on her sweater. She knew Victor was right, they won't get married soon. They wanted to save their money and with a child on the way, it would take some time before they would have enough to pay their wedding. "Do you have any idea when..."

"After the baby is born, that's for sure." Victor walked to Anita and gave her a kiss. "But we don't have any hurry, do we?"

Anita shook her head. "We have all the time of the world."

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Anita had promised Victor that she would come to the H.Q. to have lunch together with him and their friends. That is, if they didn't have any outdoors training. She did see them sometimes, but never really after work. They all had someone else to go to and barely made time to be with friends. Not that it bothered Anita, but she figured that they had to do something together one time at least.<p>

"Why, hello, Anita! What brings you..." Anita turned towards the sound and smiled when she saw Lucy looking to the clock. "It's almost lunchtime?"

"Time flies sometimes." said Anita with a smile as Lucy approached her. "How are you, Lucy?"

Lucy gave Anita a hug. "I'm doing wonderful, Anita. But I have to admit that I sometimes miss you when I need someone to help me with those new students." Lucy looked down to Anita's tummy. "The baby keeps on growing, isn't it?"

Anita chuckled and she placed a hand on her stomach. "Well, according to the doctor, it should stop growing any time soon." They walked towards the canteen as Anita finished her sentence. "Before I explode."

Lucy laughed and she looked to Anita. "So how are things between you and Victor?" She knew that Victor and Anita told each other that they loved each other, so things should be better between the two of them. "Any wedding plans already?"

Anita just smiled, but didn't say a thing. She promised Victor they wouldn't tell anybody about it, but Lucy was one of her best friends. And sometimes, she saw Lucy as her mother. "Well, something like that." she whispered.

"What do you..." Anita showed Lucy her hand and Lucy smiled. "He proposed?"

"Yes, yesterday in the baby room." said Anita and she looked to her hand. "But it's so unreal. Luckily I have this ring as evidence."

"The two of you really deserve it. I know you will be happy together."

Anita smiled. "You know, I was wondering something." she started and she looked to Lucy. "You could be a wonderful grandmother..."

"It is really kind of you, Anita. But your mother can be still be there somewhere and you have two people who will look after you already." Lucy shook her head. "Besides, someone else had asked me already."

Anita laughed. "You make it sound like you could be only a grandmother for one agent." she said and she looked back to her stomach. "But I'm really happy for you."

"Of course I would love to see your child after it's born." said Lucy, once they walked into the canteen.

"Of course." Anita looked around her. "Shall we see how long it would take before Victor would be here?"

* * *

><p>It would take some time before Victor would be there. He and Ray were working on some papers before they would have some lunch. It wasn't a very busy day. There were no bad guys who wanted to take over the world, no threats to the human life or anything else of big importance. So there was no excuse why they shouldn't do the paperwork.<p>

"I'm glad this is almost over." said Victor with a sigh. He didn't like paperwork; he didn't like it at all. But, there were days were he had to do them.

Ray chuckled. He knew how much Victor hated it. He hated it as well, but if he wouldn't do it, no-one would do it. "Well, we should take a break soon." said Ray and he looked to the clock. "When would Anita be here?"

"I don't know. I think around noon. Why?"

"Because it's already half past noon." said Ray as he stood up. He was really hungry now and wanted to get some lunch. And knowing Anita, she would be in the canteen already.

Victor looked up and noticed the time. "Oh no! Not again..." he groaned and he went to the door. "Let's go before Anita will be gone again."

Ray started to laugh and they walked to the canteen. "She would never kill the father of her child." he said and looked to Victor. "Without a trace that is."

Victor smiled and shook his head. "She would never kill her fiancé." As sudden as he said it, as soon he realised that he didn't keep his word.

"What did you say?" Ray stopped immediately as he heard that. As far as he knew, Victor nor Anita had proposed to each other. Well, Anita wouldn't do it like that; she'd rather wait to Victor to propose to her. So it could only mean one thing. "Did you propose to Anita?"

Victor nodded. "Yesterday evening. It was the perfect setting. Me, Anita and our unborn baby in the baby room during sunset. And Anita thought it was wonderful." he looked to his best friend. "But please, don't tell anyone. We promised each other that we wouldn't tell it to anyone else before tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It's up to you to tell it to the others." said Ray as they walked into the canteen. They picked up their lunch and went to the table where Anita and Lucy were sitting. "Good afternoon, ladies." said Ray with a smile as he sat down. He looked to Anita; he was curious if Anita told someone about the engagement already. "How do you feel, Anita?"

"I feel wonderful." said Anita with a smile and she looked from Ray to Victor. "Where is the rest?"

"Training outside." said Victor and he looked to Ray. "Why couldn't I go to the training field?"

Ray smiled. "Because you had to help me with the paperwork. It were your missions too, you know."

Victor mumbled something. He knew it were his missions too, but he didn't become a Secret Agent to do all the paperwork. "It's almost done now." he said with a sigh. "Just a few more things left to do." He looked to Anita. Knowing her, she wouldn't have said anything to anyone else. "How was your work?"

Anita chuckled. "It was alright. It wasn't too busy, so I could relax a little bit." Anita placed her hand onto her belly. "And this little one kept me busy. It really starts to kick now." Her child did kick for a couple of weeks now, but she could feel it better and so could the others.

Victor gave Anita a kiss. "It keeps you awake during work." he said teasingly and Anita gave him a punch. "I'm just joking, my dear."

"Hm, it's a good thing you said that, otherwise you would sleep in the spare bedroom tonight." Anita stood up and she looked to her friends. "I'd better go back to work now. I'll see you tomorrow." And she walked away from the table. When she was in the hallway, she placed her hand onto her tummy. "Let's hope granny and granddaddy will be home when daddy and I want to tell the news today."

* * *

><p>Luckily for Victor and Anita, Mildred was at her home that day. She had done the groceries, had some high tea with her karate friends and now she was busy with tonight's dinner. Just when she wanted to turn on the oven, her doorbell rang. Mildred let out a sigh and wondered who that could be at that time of the day. She was surprised when she saw Victor and Anita standing there. "What are you doing here?" she asked, once she let them into the house.<p>

"We won't be here for too long." Victor started, as he sat down onto the chair. "But there is something you need to know."

Mildred gave her son a surprised look. "What do you mean?" she said and she looked from Victor to Anita. "Is everything alright between the two of you?" She was afraid that this would be it; that Victor and Anita wouldn't have a relationship anymore and they were going to split up.

Anita nodded as she walked closer to Mildred. "We are engaged." she whispered and she showed her mother-in-law her ring. "Victor asked me the question yesterday and I said yes."

Mildred had no idea what to say. She was truly happy for the couple. They needed a good and solid relationship and now they had one. "I am really happy for you, guys." she whispered and she carefully gave Anita a hug. "Does your father know it?"

Anita shook her head. "We are going to him right now. And then we are going back home, celebrate this together with our baby."

"Well, I wish the three of you lots of fun and I'll see you soon." Victor stood up again and Mildred gave him a hug. "You did a great thing, Victor."

Victor smiled and he gave his mother a kiss onto her cheek. "I know, Mom."

* * *

><p>Anita looked to the apartment of her father. It was a nice, sweet apartment. It had of course a bedroom, kitchen, living room and a bathroom, but it had also a study. It was something Arthur wanted and now he could still work at home.<p>

"Come on, Anita. He won't bite." said Victor with a smile and he knocked onto the door. Arthur opened the door and Victor gave him a smile. "Hello Arthur."

"Victor, Anita, what are you doing here?" They just came at the wrong time. He had a meeting within some time and he needed to attend it.

"Don't worry, Dad. It won't take long." said Anita and she looked to Victor. "Why don't you tell it?"

"Arthur, we are engaged." said Victor with a smile and he grabbed Anita's hand. "We are going to get married some day."

"Is this true?" asked Arthur and he looked to Anita. Anita nodded and he started to smile. "I am happy for you." he gave Anita a kiss on her cheek and he looked back to Victor. "Please take good care of my daughter. Because I know..."

"Dad!" said Anita and she saw her father's smile. "You're horrible."

"Just enjoy your time together and we will talk about his later." Arthur gave Anita a hug before he closed the door behind him and went to his car. He knew that Victor would be a great husband and a good father. He couldn't wish for something else than to see his daughter happy with the man she dearly loved.


	16. Chapter Sixteen The life of our friends

_**A new life  
>Chapter Sixteen; The life of our friends<strong>_

It was the end of February and it was a sunny day. It even felt like spring at that moment, even though it was officially still winter. But Kyrsten didn't mind it. It was sunny and that meant a busy day for her and her colleagues. It started with the Chef, who was pretty surprised when he noticed that Anita wasn't at Victor's side. And after that, the Imposters arrived. It wasn't a big fight, since the Imposters didn't like the warm day.

"Hello, Kowalski." sounded and Kyrsten Kowalski smiled. Most of her friends still called her 'Kowalski' and sometimes 'Kyrsten', but she knew just one person who called her like that at a teasing tone.

"Hello, Ray." she said as she turned around. "How was your work?"

Ray chuckled and placed an arm around Kowalski. "Pretty much the same as your work." he said as they walked towards the canteen. It was almost noon and it was time to have some lunch.

"Our small talks will be pretty boring when we are living together." said Kowalski with a smile. She and Ray were talking about living together for some time now and they were even looking for a place for the two of them.

"I don't mind that." said Ray when they were in the queue to get some lunch. There would be still enough to talk about once they would be living together. "Besides, maybe we don't even have the time to chitchat."

After the couple had paid for their lunch, they found empty chairs at the table of Anita and Eliza. "I'll be just glad when the baby is born." said Anita with a smile, just when Kowalski and Ray sat down. She looked to the couple. "How are you two doing?"

Ray chuckled. "It wasn't hard work today, so I'm doing fine at the moment. But I'm guessing that you are not looking forward to the fact that you will have to stay at home for the next ten weeks."

"On one hand, I don't think I will mind it that much. Just being home and do nothing sounds quite alright to me. This little one is getting my way now sometimes. But on the other hand, I will miss the work and the small talks during lunch."

"Don't worry, Anita. We might come around every now and then." said Kowalski with a chuckle and she looked to Anita's stomach. Luckily for Anita, her belly didn't grow anymore. It was pretty big now and it was still a little bit strange to see Anita like this. "Maybe we should throw a baby shower." continued Kowalski as she grabbed her salad. "I don't think the boss will mind it when it will be for you."

"I think that is a great idea!" Victor appeared out of nowhere and Anita almost jumped up. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't want to scare you." He gave Anita a kiss on her cheek.

"It's alright." said Anita, who had turned around to face her fiancé. "I just didn't expect you here right now."

"Look, I know I keep forgetting that you are here earlier than me. But today is your last day at work and I wouldn't want to miss our lunch together today." said Victor, as he sat down next to Anita. "How are you?"

"I am fine, Victor. It is just weird that I will be at home all day long." Anita placed her hand onto her stomach. "But Junior and I will be having fun together." she added with a chuckle.

Kowalski gave Anita a surprised look. "Are you seriously going to call your child 'Junior'?" she asked and Victor and Anita started to laugh. "What's so funny about that?"

"'Nothing." said Anita and she looked to Victor. "But we just call our baby like this, because we were tired of calling Junior 'it'. Besides, we still don't know if it is a girl or a boy, so Junior was the best solution."

Ray smiled and he looked to Kowalski. "Kyrsten, there is a little surprise I have for you, after work."

"You make me curious; what is it?"

"If I would tell you that, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?" He started to laugh when he saw Kowalski's disappointed face. "The only thing I'm saying now is that I will pick you up after we are done working."

Kyrsten nodded and she grabbed her communicator as it went off. "Kowalski here."

"Ah, Kyrsten, could you help me? I need someone who could help me with some karate moves." sounded from the other side of the line and Kowalski smiled.

"I'd love to. I'll be right there." Kowalski said goodbye and stood up again. "I'll see you later, guys. As for you, Anita..." She walked towards Anita and gave her a hug. "I wish you lots of fun at home and till soon."

Anita smiled. "You will be sorry for saying that, Kowalski."

Kyrsten chuckled and she walked away. Since she became a Secret Agent in Anita's place, it meant she had to do things like that. Not that she hated it; not at all. It was nice to help someone out, especially if that someone would be Lucy Woo.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you could help me, Kyrsten."<p>

It was almost the end of the day and Kowalski had helped Lucy the whole afternoon with training new agents and she was happy that it was finally over. Normally, she didn't mind it, but now it was time to see what kind of surprise Ray had in store for her. "I'm always glad to help you out, Lucy. Besides, you are my surrogate mother now." Kowalski added with a wink.

Lucy chuckled. Some weeks before, Kyrsten Kowalski had come to her. She needed a mother-figure to talk to and Lucy was the only one she saw that way. It didn't take long before there was a mother-daughter bond between the two. Lucy knew now everything about Kowalski and she knew what Ray had in store for her. "Well, why don't you go to Ray? I bet you are dying to find out what the surprise is."

"I'll let you know how it was." said Kowalski before she rushed off. Little she knew was that Ray had informed Lucy and his boss already. And Lucy couldn't be happier for the two of them.

"Hello, Kowalski. Ready for a flight?" asked Ray, when Kowalski had finally found him. He was in the hangar, waiting for Kowalski to show up.

"I always am. But where are we going to?" asked Kowalski, as she took a seat behind Ray on his sky-bike.

"Just wait and see." said Ray as he took off.

"So, will you now tell me where you are going to take me?"

Ray gave his girlfriend a mysterious smile. They were on the sky-bike for some minutes now, but Kowalski couldn't really wait very long apparently. "You have to be a little bit patient."

Kowalski sighed. She hated surprises. She never knew what was going to happen and she didn't like that. "Can you give me one clue?" She looked to Ray, who started to slow down. Whatever it was, it wasn't very far anymore.

"It's here." said Ray, as he parked his sky-bike onto the driveway of a house. It was a small house; like there were two a penny. But there would be something special about the house.

Kowalski didn't know what to say. "You mean that we are going to view this house? Is it in our budget?"

Ray nodded and he opened the door. He managed to get a key from the estate agent. They walked together through the door and Ray smiled when he saw Kowalski's eyes. It looked like she couldn't believe it. Ever since they started a relationship, Kowalski told him how wonderful it would be if she would get her own house. Well, together with Ray of course.

The house wasn't too big. It had an upstairs with two bedrooms, one master bedroom and a bathroom. Downstairs was the living room, a dining room and a kitchen. They had a backyard with a shed and that was all. It was big enough for a small family to live in.

"So, what do you think?" asked Ray, when they sat down at the table in the dining room. He had the impression that Kowalski liked this house very much and she couldn't wait to buy it.

Kowalski gave Ray a big smile. "It's wonderful! We have a tight budget and if this is what we can buy with it, I'm more pleased to have it." The salary of the agents at U.Z.Z. wasn't really much. It was more than enough to pay the mortgage or rent and some other important things. And living in the big city wasn't cheap either.

"Shall I call the agent so we can place a bid?" asked Ray and Kowalski nodded. Ray called the agent and he looked to his beloved. "He is going to call the previous owner now, so we will know about it in a bit."

Kowalski smiled. This was all she could wish for now. A house together with the man she loved. "So, where are we going to eat?" She was getting hungry now and she was curious if Ray had planned something more than only a house viewing.

"Hm, maybe we can get a place in the 'Golden Lion'. And otherwise we will find something else." Suddenly, his communicator started to beep and Ray took a look at it. He smiled a little bit and he stood up. "But there is something else too."

Kowalski gave him a surprised look. "Who was that?" she asked, as Ray approached her. "And what are you going to do?"

"It was Victor, wondering what we are going to do tonight." said Ray and he stood still in front of her. "But there is this one thing I really like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you think you love me?"

Kowalski didn't say a thing for a couple of moments. "No." she said, after some time. And then, when she saw Ray's confused face, she added: "I know that I love you."

Ray chuckled and he gave her a kiss. "And I love you too." He knelt down in front of her and Kowalski didn't know what to think. "So, there leave me just one other question to ask you." He grabbed a little box out of his pocket and showed it to Kowalski. "My dearest Kyrsten Kowalski, do you want to marry me?" Ray asked, as he opened the box.

She was speechless for a few moments. Uncertain what to say or to do. Then, she decided that there was only one thing to do. "There will be just one thing before I say yes." she said and Ray looked at her. "I will only say 'I do', if you let me keep my last name."

Ray smiled. "I will change my last name into yours." he said as he placed the ring around Kowalski's finger.

Kowalski looked to the ring. It was just a small ring with a bright stone in it. She held her hand into the light to see her ring better. It was blue, with some golden specks in it. "What is this for a gem?" she asked.

"It's a Lapis Lazuli, I thought it would fit us." Ray stood up and he looked at his beloved one, just when his communicator started to beep. "You know, my blue and your blond hair."

"I got it. You know, I wouldn't mind to go to Victor and Anita now." said Kowalski and she grabbed her communicator. "Would you mind if I would call someone else first?"

Ray chuckled. "Not at all. I'm going to call Victor and ask him why he's bothering us now." He grabbed his communicator and dialled Victor's number.

"Hello Ray!" sounded and Victor appeared onto the screen. "What took you so long to reply?"

"Well, something important came up." said Ray and he looked to Kowalski, who was calling someone else. "But we'll talk about that later. Kyrsten and I both agree that it would be a nice idea to come over to your place, but we are also wondering why you asked us over."

"Anita and I wanted to celebrate Anita's last working day with our best friends."

"What did you have in mind?"

"What if you get some fish and chips and you can eat it here with us. We both didn't know what else to eat. And bring five portions with you, Anita is eating for two now."

That remark didn't go unpunished. "I heard that Victor!" Anita appeared in the screen and she gave him a little smack on his head. "We will see you soon."

Ray chuckled and he said goodbye to them. He looked to Kyrsten as she walked to him. "So, you brought a little dark cloud in that relationship, didn't you?" she said with a teasing smile and gave him a kiss. "Let's go, before Victor has to sleep in the spare bedroom tonight."

Ray nodded and they walked out of the house. "You know, maybe, within a few months, we will be having a house warming party here."

"I can't wait."

* * *

><p>"How hard did Anita punish you?" asked Kyrsten as she and Ray walked into the house of their friends. They had picked up the fish and chips and Victor had opened the door for them.<p>

"I have to wash the dishes alone for the next week." replied Victor and he looked to Anita, who just placed the last dish onto the table. "I don't mind it, actually. I would do anything for the woman I love."

Anita gave him a look that said more than enough. "I don't think you would carry a child for me for ten months." she said as she sat down. "I love you a lot Victor, but I don't want to do this for the upcoming few years."

Victor pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. "Don't worry, it won't happen too soon." Everyone took a seat and soon they were eating their dinner. "So, what were you doing?" asked Victor as he looked to his best friends.

Ray stood up and he looked to his love. "Are you going to tell them? I'll grab something."

Kyrsten nodded and she gave her friends a big smile. "Ray asked me a question." she said and she placed her hand onto the middle of the table.

"And I'm guessing not just any question." said Anita as she grabbed the hand of her best friend. "Congratulations, Kyrsten. The ring looks really beautiful."

Kyrsten nodded and she looked to Ray who carried a bottle of champagne with him. "We should toast on this." he said, as he opened the bottle.

"I don't drink..." Anita didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, because Ray already poured some champagne into her glass.

"Just take a sip, even if it's just for the show." said Ray with a smile. He stood next to Kyrsten and held out his glass. "I would say, a toast to our future. To your child and our upcoming wedding."

They clinked their glasses and Anita took a sniff on her champagne. "I hate you." she said to Ray after she took a sip. It was just non-alcoholic champagne.

"We want this future to last longer than today." said Ray with a smile. He looked to his future-bride and he sat down. "I love you, Kyrsten Kowalski."

Kyrsten smiled and she brought her face closer to Ray. "I love you too, Ray Kowalski." she chuckled and a kiss followed. Even though their relationship was young, their future was certainly bright.


	17. Chapter Seventeen A week full surprises

_**A new life Chapter **_

_**Seventeen; A week full surprises**_

It was almost officially spring. The flowers were blooming, the birds were singing and it was raining cats and dogs. So, it was time for the big spring cleaning. Well, at least it was for Anita. She was busy in the baby room, trying to think of something she could do next. Even though she got some paperwork every now and then, she couldn't really deal with the fact that she had to stay home all day. It wasn't exactly the same. She missed the lunches and the talks with her friends.

She sat down onto the rocking chair and placed her hand onto her stomach. She loved the feeling of her child kicking. It was quite magical and she really couldn't wait to get the child. Not only because she could finally hold him or her, but also because it meant she could go back to work again.

Anita looked up when she heard the front door being opened and closed again. She had no idea that Victor would going to home during the lunch and she wondered why he would do that. If that was indeed Victor who came home. "Victor? Is that you?"

It took some time before there was an answer and just when Anita wanted to walk out of the room, she noticed someone else standing there. "Not quite." said Kyrsten Kowalski with a big smile. "How are you, Anita?"

Anita gave Kyrsten a surprised look. "I'm fine, but how did you get in?"

"Victor forgot his keys and I figured that before I would return it to it's rightful owner, I would be visiting my best friend." Kowalski showed Anita the keys and laughed when Anita shook her head. "Are you in the mood for some lunch outdoors? It's on me."

"How can I refuse an invitation like that? I'd love to. It will get me out of the house."

So, the two women walked out of the house and they went towards their favourite lunch room. Somehow, Kowalski managed to get a car, so they wouldn't be soaked when they would arrive there. But there was something familiar to that car, although Anita couldn't quite see it. "How long will it take before 'Junior' would be born?" asked Kowalski once they had hit the road.

"According to the doctor, there are eight weeks left. But he also said that there was a possibility that Junior would come earlier than expected."

"Well, that ain't a disaster, right?" asked Kowalski. She'd always thought that it was alright when the baby would come a little bit too early.

"It depends on how many weeks earlier. Two could be already a little bit dangerous. So I truly hope this one stays until it really is time to get out." Anita looked to Kowalski. "What about your house? When will it be ready for you to finally move in?"

Kowalski gave Anita a big smile. ""We need to paint some walls first, but we will be able to move in next week." At the evening of their dinner with Ray and Victor, Ray got the call that he and Kowalski got the house. So they had a double celebration that evening.

"That sounds wonderful." said Anita. "You and Ray really deserve it."

Kowalski stopped in front of the lunch room and she helped Anita out of the car. "How are you managing it without work? You most be bored to bits."

"I am, actually." said Anita and she let out a deep sigh. "I'll be happy to go back to work once Junior is born." She walked into the lunch room and she couldn't believe her eyes. Her friends were all sitting at a table. "What is going on here?"

"We figured you wanted something like a baby shower, only different." said Mildred when Anita sat down onto an empty chair. "We know you don't like to be surprised, so we figured that this was the best solution. No big party, just a lunch with some girls."

"And it gets you out of the house." said Melissa with a big smile. She knew how much Anita hated it to be trapped in a house. When it came down to work, she and Anita had the same personality. They loved to work and hated to be trapped in a house, just because their body didn't let them.

"I knew that car looked familiar to me. It was your car, Melissa!" laughed Anita and Melissa nodded. The waiter took their orders and Anita looked around her. "So, why are you all here?" Not only Mildred, Melissa and Kowalski were there, but also Eliza and Dahlia had joined this 'party'.

"We are here to give you some advice about children." said Dahlia with a chuckle and she looked to Eliza. "Although Eliza and Kowalski are mostly here for the food."

Anita chuckled. "Well, I already got some training when we're talking about advice about children."

"What do you mean?"

Dahlia chuckled. "Anita helps me out every now and then. When Kent is at work, it's nice to have someone who looks after Dean and Kevin while I'm working in the store." She looked to Anita and squeezed her hand. "It gives me some peace and Anita has some knowledge about how to be with kids."

"And it gives me some company when I feel alone." said Anita. Victor made some long hours and that wasn't always easy for the young mother.

"So, how is your relationship with Victor?" asked Dahlia, once they got their lunch. She had heard that Victor and Anita were going to get married, but she was curious how Anita could cope with the fact that Victor was away most of the time.

Anita gave her good friend a small smile. "It's going alright. But there are times when I want Victor home and be just together with me. Now he works every Saturday and sometimes even on Sunday. And when he's not working on Sunday, he's too tired to do something together with me."

"Maybe that might be my fault." said Kowalski and the others gave her a surprised look. "Ray works over too now and since I have no-one else to go to after work, I decided to work on those days as well. Victor thought that was a good idea, since you two would need some money too."

Anita sighed. "We don't need more money. I still get paid, only it's not as much as when I would work. And the wedding can wait."

"We will talk some sense into him." said Eliza with a smile and she looked to Kowalski. "He just needs some good girl to man talk."

"What he needs is a good mother to son talk." said Mildred with a smile. "You can save your breath, Eliza. I will talk to him."

Anita looked to Mildred. "You do?" she whispered. She knew Mildred would help her, but this was more a thing between her and Victor. But, then again, she could use some help. "Thank you."

=== The days had passed after the lunch and it was Sunday once again. Anita groaned. Victor didn't say a thing about stopping at the weekends or taking more days off. She decided to turn around once more when she felt Victor getting out of the bed. Normally, Anita would get out too, but she wasn't in the mood right now.

After some turning, Anita decided to give up. Just when she wanted to get out of bed, Victor walked into the room. "Good morning, sleepy head." he said and he stepped into the bed again. "How do you feel?" he whispered as he laid closer to Anita.

"Alone." whispered Anita back and she looked at him. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be going to work?"

"No, I'm not going to work for the next upcoming Sundays, until Junior is born." said Victor and he gave Anita a hug. "Mom told me how you felt about it and I promise you that I will stay with you the next Sundays."

"You are a sweetheart, Victor." whispered Anita.

Victor smiled and he looked to Anita. He forgot that there was someone else to look after. It wasn't just him any more. Anita snuggled closer to him and he started to stroke her hair. "I just forgot that you needed me too." he whispered back and Anita gave him a little smile. "You are my fiancée for heaven sakes. And the mother of my child."

Anita chuckled as she looked into Victor's eyes. "I did miss you when you were away, Victor. And at night..."

"I'm sorry, Anita. But I promise you that I will be here for you. Maybe I can ask for lighter work for the time being. So I won't be coming home late and we will have some more time together." Victor gave Anita a kiss on her lips. "You know, right now, the world is just about us and Junior. Nothing else."

Anita placed her head onto Victor's shoulder and closed her eyes. "What do you say of just staying in bed and do nothing right now?"

"Sounds perfect to me." Victor placed an arm around her and placed a kiss on her forehead before he closed his eyes too. Just eight weeks before his and Anita's child would be born. He just couldn't wait for it.


	18. Chapter Eighteen A night for ourselves

_**A new life  
>Chapter Eighteen; A night for ourselves<strong>_

Anita looked to the clock. It was almost six o'clock, so it wouldn't take long before Victor would be home. She still didn't like it to be home alone, but Anita noticed that she couldn't do much more now. And Victor could work less as a Secret Agent and more behind the desk, which meant that he was back home in time for dinner.

"Hello, my dear Moneypenny!" sounded from the front of the house and Anita smiled.

"How was your day, James Bond?" They never got tired of their little game. Victor was still Anita's 'double 0 – 7' and Anita was still Victor's Moneypenny.

"The same old." said Victor as he walked into the kitchen. "Only the Impostors tried to take over the world today."

Anita smiled when Victor gave her a kiss on her cheek. "So a quiet day then?"

"I've been busy all afternoon to get them away." Victor tried to look into the pans. "What are you making for dinner?"

"Something nice and tasty." was the answer.

"I see." Victor placed his arms around his fiancée. Dinner was always a surprise for him, but he never minded it. "How was your day?" Victor knew Anita was bored most of the time, but he always tried to be home as soon as possible.

"Hm, the usual." Anita looked to Victor. "Could you set the table, please? I'm almost finished with dinner."

Victor nodded and he let Anita go so he could go to the dining room. Their relationship was good. They had an argument every now and then, but it was never really horrible; it was just part of their relationship. He started to think of something when he placed the plates onto the table. They hadn't talked about any names for their child yet. Suddenly, he heard his name being called from the kitchen and Victor rushed towards Anita. "What is it, Anita? Is the baby coming already?"

Anita gave Victor a disturbed look. "What? No, I just want you to help me to take something with you to the dining room."

Victor chuckled and he grabbed a pan and he walked back to the dining room. "I guess I'm just really nervous." he said as he walked back towards the kitchen. He grabbed a second pan and he walked back to the dining room.

Anita shook her head and followed Victor. "The baby won't be coming for another six weeks, hopefully." she said as she placed the bottle of water onto the table. "So there is no need for worries, Victor."

"I know, I know. I just need to remember that." said Victor as he sat down. "I just hope I will be there when the baby comes."

"I hope so too, Victor. It could be easier for me." Anita sat down and sighed. Victor started to dish up and soon they were enjoying their dinner. "I would hate it if you would miss the birth of our child."

"Me too." said Victor and he gave Anita a smile. "It tastes wonderful, Anita."

"Thank you."

A moment of silence fell. They didn't mind it; you didn't need to talk to each other all the time. But there was something Victor needed to talk about. "We haven't really thought about a name for 'Junior'."

"I know." said Anita. "And we really need to talk about it before Junior will be born. Besides, there is something I really like to show you after dinner."

So after dinner, they placed their dishes into the sink. Anita went to the couch and turned the television on. Every Friday was their James Bond night. And this night, it was 'The spy who loved me'. "Come on, Victor. You will miss the beginning!"

"And miss the skiing action?" sounded from the kitchen and Victor walked with two glasses into the room. "I wouldn't dare." He sat down next to Anita and gave her a glass. Anita snuggled into Victor's arms and together they started to watch the movie.

"Victor," said Anita, once James Bond has escaped the bad guys in Austria, "do you have an idea for a name?"

Victor sighed. "Not really. I tried to think about it, but it is a little bit difficult. I don't know what you like."

Anita thought for a moment. "I really love to name our child after your mother, if it is a girl. With the second name, I mean." she added when she noticed Victor's gaze. "She has always been there for me."

"So it would be something Mildred Volt then." said Victor and Anita looked at him. "It will be Volt, right?"

Anita shook her head. "It will be Knight. As long as we are not married, it won't carry your last name, Victor. It's in the law. You will be acknowledged as Junior's father though."

Victor knew he should have read something about the laws when it came to his child, but he never took the time to do so. But, he had an other idea. "Then why don't we get married? Shot-gun style?"

Anita had no idea what to say. "W-What do you mean?"

"That we are going to get married quickly. Just our parents and my sister who are attending it and nobody else. Just a simple wedding. And that before the baby is born." When he saw Anita thinking, Victor continued. "When Junior is old enough, we can have a big wedding, to renew our wedding vows."

"No, Victor." said Anita, while she shook her head. "I don't care if Junior is going to have my last name or your last name. I do want to go through this once. And we'll do it good too." Anita looked into Victor's eyes. "We know that we love each other and we will be happy together. But I want just one wedding."

Victor nodded. "Alright. So, just one wedding when Junior is old enough. I can live with that." He placed and arm around Anita as she laid her head down onto his chest. "But back to the names... What about we would name them after James Bond as in characters or maybe the actors themselves?"

Anita thought for a moment. It was a nice idea, since they still saw each other as James Bond and Miss Moneypenny. "But I don't want to call our boy James, Sean or Roger."

"And our girl?"

"As long as it won't be Honey Rider, Pussy Galore, Plenty O'Toole or Kissy." Anita looked up to Victor. "And it has to fit with the second name. So Mildred if it's a girl and Thomas Jefferson when it's a boy."

Victor gave her a surprised look. "Why...?"

"I think it's nice to keep your second names. Your father's second names are Thomas Jefferson, just like yours. I think it could only be nice if we would keep this." A few minutes of silence fell. "Victor..."

"I think I have it." said Victor and he gave Anita a big smile. He whispered something in her ear and looked how she reacted.

"Those are nice names, Victor. That is really a good idea." Anita sat up straight and she walked towards a cabinet. "And I have this as a birth card." She showed Victor a card. On the front was a mother squirrel holding a baby squirrel, drawn in Beatrice Potter style. Victor opened the card and saw a father squirrel in a chair holding the baby, while mother squirrel was standing behind him. "What do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful." said Victor with a smile. He placed the card onto the table and pulled Anita carefully onto the couch. "Just like you."

Anita chuckled as she placed her head onto his chest once again. "You are a sweetheart, Victor." Victor placed a hand on her stomach and she placed her hand on top of his. "Junior is lucky to have a father like you."

Victor smiled and gave her a kiss. "And with a loving mother like you."


	19. Chapter 19 Not now!

_**A new life Chapter Nineteen; Not now!**_

It was just a lovely day in spring. The sun was shining, so Anita had the opportunity to dry the wet clothes outside. Most things didn't come as easy as it used to come, but she could still manage to do most things in and around the house, including washing dirty clothes and Victor's dirty suits.

And, like she was used to, her mother-in-law walked into the garden. Mildred came to visit Anita twice a week, just to be sure everything was alright. "Hello, Anita." said Mildred as she approached Anita. "How is everything?"

"Well, everything is going well. I get the idea that Junior is finally set to be born. I do feel him, but not as much as I used to." Anita placed a pincer onto a shirt and she turned to Mildred. "I don't think I need to wait three more weeks."

"Why is that?"

"I did some maths and if I'm right, it is now almost thirty-nine weeks ago since Victor and I went on that date." It wasn't until a few days ago that Anita got the idea that the doctor could have it wrong. She knew that the result the doctor had couldn't always be completely accurate and a few days earlier, she decided to see how much weeks she actually had left.

Mildred smiled. "Did you pack your suitcase?" she asked. She knew that Anita wanted to go to the hospital once it would be time. She wanted controlled environment just in case something would happen.

"Don't worry, Victor made me do that last week. He is afraid the baby will be born too early." Anita let out a sigh.

It was a sigh Mildred wasn't really keen on. "How do you feel, Anita?"

"It's nothing, Mildred." said Anita with a smile, but it wasn't a comforting smile. "I just need to use the bathroom." She walked away, leaving Mildred alone.

Mildred had no idea what she needed to do now. She decided that if Anita needed her help, she would hear it. Until then, Mildred could hang up some more clothes to dry. Anita never wanted to hear any help from her or anyone else, but now she knew that it was almost the end of the pregnancy, Anita wouldn't mind it. "I just can't wait for this one to arrive." said Mildred to herself. It would be nice to have a second grandchild around. Both Victor and Anita were very secretive about the names for their child, so she just hoped she would hear it soon.

"Mildred!"

As soon as she heard her name being called, Mildred rushed inside. "What's wrong, Anita?" It was a question Mildred didn't need to ask, she had an idea what was wrong.

"My water just broke." The poor woman stood there with a bewildered look on her face. It looked like she was recovering from the fact that this was the beginning of the birth of her child.

"I'll take you to the hospital, Anita." Mildred grabbed Anita by her arm and grabbed the suitcase with her free hand. "You call Victor and the doctor. Don't worry, it might be over soon."

Anita just nodded and with shaking hands, she dialled Victor's number. "Victor, it's time." she whispered when Victor answered her call. "Would you please call my father and tell him we are on our way to the hospital? Your mother is taking me there."

Victor just wished Anita luck and promised her to be there as soon as possible. After she called the doctor, Anita was awfully quiet.

"Just trust me, Anita. It will be over before you know it." Mildred didn't know what else to say. It was over before she knew it when she was pregnant. Both Melissa and Victor were born within a few hours. She could only hope that it would be the same for Anita. Mildred had never seen Anita like this before. Anita has always been independent and strong, but now the poor woman was shaking and looking very pale.

When they arrived at the hospital, Victor was already waiting for them at the entrance. He gave Anita a quick kiss and helped her into the wheelchair. "It will be alright, Anita." he said and he looked to his mother. "Could you wait for Arthur? He could be here any minute. I'll take Anita inside and see if the doctors could help her."

Mildred nodded and she decided to wait outside on a bench for Arthur. It was unrealistic when she thought of it; she and Arthur would now become grandparents at the same time. They never really talked about it in the past, but it was reality now.

"Where is Anita?"

A voice snapped Mildred out of her thoughts. She looked up and smiled when she saw Arthur. This was the second time she had seen him this nervous. "Inside, together with Victor. But I don't think we can see her, Arthur." Mildred stood up and together they walked inside the hospital. "Chances are that she will go in labour very soon."

Arthur sighed and he looked to the woman behind the reception desk. "Excuse me, but I need to know where Anita Knight has been brought to."

The lady looked in her computer and said that they could find her on the second floor at the A wing.

"I just want to know how she is." said Arthur when they went to the second floor. "She is still my daughter and I hate to see her in pain."

Mildred didn't know what to say. When Melissa went into labour, she knew that she was strong enough to survive it. Just like Anita would be once it was time to do so. But she didn't see Melissa the moments before Thomas was born. And Anita wasn't really prepared for her pregnancy. "Don't worry about Anita." said Mildred, once they reached the second floor. "Victor is with her and he will be there till the end."

"I don't know if that should make me feel better or not." said Arthur before he turned his attention to one of the nurses. "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Anita Knight? She is..."

"She's in a delivery room right now. I believe it shouldn't take too long before the baby will be born, but it is just a case of sit and wait." The nurse looked to Mildred and Arthur and smiled. "I take that you must be the grandparents. If you want, you can wait here. So when there is news, we can tell it to you. Do you want some coffee or tea?"

"Some tea would be nice." said Arthur and he looked to Mildred. "So we are going to wait here?"

Mildred nodded. "I'd like to have some tea too, please." she said to the nurse and she sat down next to Arthur. "Can you believe it, Arthur? It won't be long before Victor and Anita would have a child together."

Arthur smiled. "I think I still need to get used to it." Silence fells and Arthur looked to his old friend. "Did you actually write in your 'Granny Dairy'?"

Mildred nodded. She was faithful to that little book Anita gave her. "But I get the idea it was more meant for you."

"Maybe." was Arthur's reply. He thanked the nurse as she gave him a cup of tea. "I hope it won't take too long for Anita." He remembered how horrible he felt when his wife went into labour. After ten hours, it was all over for them. During these ten hours, Arthur felt powerless; he couldn't help her in any way.

A couple of hours passed away when Mildred's phone started to ring. "That must be Melissa. I'd better answer that." As Mildred walked towards the staircase, she answered her cellphone. "What is it, honey?"

"Where are you, Mom? I wanted to come and visit you, but you are not home."

"I'm at the hospital now. It shouldn't take too long before your niece or nephew will be born."

Melissa sounded very surprised when she replied back to her mother: "I thought it would take some more weeks. But it's still good news. Let Victor call me once 'Junior' is born." And with that, Melissa was gone again.

Mildred chuckled. It was too bad she couldn't be there when Thomas was born. But Melissa didn't want her to just sit and wait, so she told her mother that Richard would call her once her first grandchild would be born. But Mildred hoped that she would see 'Junior' as soon as possible. She didn't mind to wait, but she was curious how the child would look like.

"Do you have any idea how they will name their child?" asked Arthur once Mildred got back to him.

"No, they refused to tell me. I just guess we will have to wait until he or she is born."

And so they did. They waited for hours and soon, the night fell and it was dark outside. The two soon-to-be grandparents could stay until the end of the last visiting hours. If the child still wasn't born, they had to go back home. They wouldn't get the chance to see mother and child after the visiting hours.

Mildred just came back from the bathroom when she noticed something. "Are you writing in your Grandpa dairy, Arthur?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Well, it does keep me sane. It gives me the opportunity to write my thoughts down and it prepares me for my grandchild."

"Excuse me, are you here for Miss Knight?" A young nurse looked to the two grandparents.

"Yes, we are. How is she?" asked Arthur.

The nurse smiled. "She is fine. Her son is finally born."

"Can we see them?" asked Mildred as she stood up. "Is he healthy?"

"You can see your grandson, but Miss Knight needs her rest."

"So, where is he?" Arthur couldn't wait to see his first grandchild. He knew now that his daughter was fine and she needed her rest indeed; she earned it after such hard and long work.  
>"The doctors had checked him and he is in SCBU right now, because he was born too early according to the doctor. He doesn't need intensive care, but the doctor wants him there just in case." The nurse looked at them. "Mr. Volt is with him right now. If you want, I could take you there."<br>Mildred and Arthur agreed and the nurse brought them to a room with a long glass wall and inside the room were a few cots standing. A few babies were in some of them, but there was just one father standing next to his newborn son.  
>Mildred and Arthur approached him and Mildred tapped softly his shoulder. "Congratulations, Victor."<br>Victor turned around and smiled. "Thank you, Mom." he said and he glanced to his little boy. "I'm just glad that it's all over now. We can finally enjoy the time with our little miracle."  
>"I can't remember Anita looking this small when she was born."<br>Arthur said it to himself, but Victor still heard him. "Well, the doctor states that he is born three weeks too early, but Anita keeps her ground and says that she knows for sure that he's born a week too early."

A different nurse stood still in the doorway. "Miss Knight wants to see you before you will go home."

The group walked to a room and Arthur carefully opened the door. When he noticed that Anita was still awake, he opened the door some more. "How do you feel, princess?"

Anita gave him a little smile. "I'm doing fine. I'm just glad that he is finally born."

Victor passed Mildred and Arthur and went to Anita's bed. "We are finally parents, Anita." he said and he gave her a hug. He still couldn't believe it that they were responsible for a little life now.

Anita chuckled. "Yes, we are, Victor." she whispered and they looked each other in the eyes. "We are a family now."

"Congratulations, Anita." said Arthur once he approached the bed too. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "He looks wonderful."

"Thank you, Dad. I just wished I could hold him."

"Don't worry, Anita, that will happen soon." said Mildred and looked to Arthur. "We will see you tomorrow, Anita. You just need your rest now."

"Take care and sleep well, Annie."

Victor gave Anita a kiss as Mildred and Arthur walked away. "I'll be back in the morning." But he didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to be sure that Anita was asleep before he would go. Once Victor noticed that Anita fell asleep, he gave her one last kiss on her cheek and left the room. Soon, Anita and his son would be at home and they would have a wonderful future together.


	20. Chapter 20 Finally here

_**A new life  
>Chapter Twenty; Finally here<strong>_

Anita blinked with her eyes. Everything looked so different. And it even felt different, but she didn't quite know what it was. Suddenly, she jolted up. Her stomach felt empty, that was the difference. Then she remembered what had happened. Junior was finally here. She had given birth to a beautiful baby boy.

"Good morning, Miss Knight. How are we today?"

Anita looked to the doorway and she saw a doctor standing there. "I'm doing fine, but where is my son?"

"He is at the SCBU, he still needs to be checked. He is there for his own health."

"But do I really need to keep telling you guys that he wasn't three weeks too early. It was just one week!" Anita didn't care what the doctor thought of her at that moment, she just wanted to see her little boy.

"Miss Knight, we know what we are doing. You can't leave the bed for the time being and you need your rest. We want to do some tests to make sure that everything is alright with you too. So don't start wandering around, I will see you later." The doctor turned around.

"But... You can't just..." Anita couldn't believe her eyes and ears. She wanted to go after the doctor and give him a piece of her mind. In her anger, she grabbed her pillow and threw it towards the door.

"Hey! What did I do wrong already?" sounded from the doorway. Victor was the wrong person at the wrong time and place. In stead of the doctor, Victor got hit by the pillow.

"I'm sorry, Victor." said Anita as Victor rubbed his chest. Anita sometimes forgot how hard she could throw something.

Victor groaned. "You can just tell me that you don't want to get pregnant ever again in stead of throwing stuff at me."

"It wasn't meant for you, but for the doctor. He won't let me get out of the bed, so I can't see Junior."

Victor walked closer to Anita and gave her a kiss. "He will come back at that. He just doesn't know how strong you are." He rubbed the sore place on his chest one more time before he sat down on the chair next to the bed. "But how did you sleep last night?"

"Wonderful, I guess. I was so tired that I just slept in one go. I didn't even wake up once." She looked to Victor, who looked like he didn't sleep well. He looked clean and shaven, but he also looked a little bit sleepy. "How was your night?"

"I slept on the couch. The bed was just too big for me alone."

Anita chuckled. She knew Victor couldn't be serious about this. Maybe he just wanted to deny that he was worried about her. "It shouldn't take long before I can come home."

"I'm happy about that." Victor let out a sigh, but smiled. "I think it'll be hard not to call our boy Junior."

"We can still call him like that, but more as a nickname."

"I can imagine how he would react to that. Daddy, please don't..." Victor cleared his throat. "He's a teenager, so his voice should go up and down. Daddy, please, don't call me 'Junior' in front of my friends!" said Victor while his voice changed pitch a few times.

Anita couldn't help but laugh. "You would be horrible if you would do that, Victor."

"Isn't that the reason why there are fathers? Shouldn't they try and make life difficult for their kids?"

"Victor, you can't be..."

Victor chuckled. "No, I'm not serious. Of course I would love and respect our little boy." He looked to Anita, and suddenly, he stood up. He took his shoes off and pushed Anita towards the other side of the bed.

"Victor, what are you doing?" asked Anita once Victor stepped into the bed and lay down next to her.

"Comforting you, now you don't know how our boy is."

Anita sighed. "You are cute, Victor, but you aren't making this any better."

A nurse walked into the room and looked to the couple. "I'm here to bring you breakfast, Miss Knight. And I need some blood and urine samples from you." The nurse brought a tray to Anita and she helped Anita out of the bed. With a wheelchair, they went outside to get the urine and bloodsample they needed.

Once they came back, Victor was still on his spot and helped Anita back on the bed. "I was wondering something." he said to the nurse as she wanted to walk away. "Could I borrow the wheelchair? I'd like to give Anita some fresh air."

"Yes, that is possible. You can use it and you can let is stay right here in the room. If I need it, I will come and get it." With that, the nurse walked away again.

"What are you up to?" Anita took a bite from her bread and looked to Victor. "I'm not exactly dressed for a walk through the park."

"Don't worry, we won't go far." Victor promised; he just wanted to get Anita out of the room.

It didn't take too long before the two of them went outside for a walk. It was a nice calm morning. Most patients were still in their rooms and only some nurses and doctors were walking around. The sun was shining, there were a few clouds in the sky and there was a soft breeze. It was a perfect day to be outside.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it's nice here, but I'd rather go back inside to see our little baby." They were just a few minutes outside, but it was more than enough for Anita. She had seen her boy for a few moments when she could hold him, but those moments were over too soon. The doctor needed to check him and took him away from Anita.

"So... Back inside then?"

Anita nodded and Victor turned around. They went back to the room, but Victor went in a different direction once they had reached the second floor.

"Victor, where are you going to? The room is the other way."

"Well, I guess you really want to see this." Victor wheeled Anita to the SCBU. He chuckled when he saw Anita's surprised face. "So, Mommy, which one is your little boy, you think?"

Anita looked around her. The children she saw were all small and looked alike, but there was one child who caught her attention. "That is Junior."

Victor smiled and brought her closer to him. "He looks really healthy."

"He has your nose, Victor." said Anita with a big smile. She couldn't believe how much their child looked like his father.

"Hopefully he has your skills." Victor looked to his son. It was amazing how one little date between friends could lead to a complety new life. Not only their little boy, but Victor and Anita both had a new life too; they now had a life together. "Come on, let's go back to your room before the doctor finds out that you were gone."

So they said goodbye to their son and went back to Anita's room. Victor helped Anita back onto the bed and he sat down at the edge of it.

"At what time will the visiting hours start?"

Victor looked at his watch. "It will be any moment now when the visitors will show up."

"Good." A moment of silence fell before Anita looked at Victor in a shock. "Could you give Melissa a call? Or someone else?"

Victor looked to Anita in surprise. "Why..."

"The laundry, it's still outside. We didn't get the chance to get it back inside."

"Don't worry about that." said Victor with a chuckle. "I took it all inside yesterday before I went to bed." He placed his hand on top of hers. "It is adorable when you act like this."

Anita sighed and looked away. That was one thing she needed to get used to. She was used to be called tough, hard-working, strong and things like that. But she has never been called adorble and she knew that Victor would use that kind of words more often now that they were a couple. "Please promise me that you won't call me adorble for some time." she said when she looked back to Victor.

"Promise."

And it wasn't until long before the first visitor came through the door. It was the aunt of the newborn, Melissa. She passed the room before she noticed them in the room. So she took a few steps back and went into the room. "Hello everyone."

Victor and Anita both smiled as Melissa walked closer to them. "Hello, auntie." said Victor with a big smile and he gave his sister a hug. "Have you seen him?"

"Yes, I have." Melissa gave Anita a hug. "And congratulations to you both. He is a real cutie."

"I am glad about it. It took me almost ten hours before he was finally born. The doctors hoped that he wouldn't come and that they could stop it, but it was already too late. He wanted to come out." Anita looked to Victor and grabbed his hand. "I am truly sorry I hurt your hand."

"Nah, it's alright." Victor softly squeezed Anita's hand. "You had every right to do so and it didn't hurt so much. By the way, where is the rest, Melissa?"

Melissa sat down onto a chair. "Richard and Thomas were in the SCBU when I left them and I don't think it will take long before Mom and Arthur will be here."

"That's nice to hear." Anita couldn't wait to tell her family the name of her child. Victor wanted to wait until Junior was born and the whole family would be there, but Anita didn't want to wait too long.

"Look, Thomas, there are uncle and auntie." said the blond man with a big smile. "And Mommy is here too." Richard walked with Thomas on his arm to the bed. He handed his son ove to his wife and gave Anita a hug. "Congratulations, Anita."

"Thank you, Richard."

Richard turned towards Victor. "You know what men do when they had a child." he said with a smile and he held up two sigars. "It's just for this once."

Victor chuckled. "Ah sure, why not." The two men got out of the room.

Melissa shook her head and looked to Anita. "You did see him, didn't you?" As a phychologist, she knew what it could do to mothers when they were being kept away from their children. But Anita looked like she was still peaceful, for the time being.

"Yes, I've seen him." A small smile appeared onto Anita's face. "He looks a lot like his father and he looks healthy. If only the doctor would see that he was old enough to be born."

Melissa placed Thomas onto the bed and she looked to Anita. This is what a kid could do to your behaviour. You stop thinking rational and mother instinct takes over. "I'm guessing that you think that the best for your child is to have him with you, right?"

Anita nodded. But she knew that she could do nothing now that the doctor had chained her to the bed, metaphorically speaking.

Arthur walked into the room and looked to the women. Even though he was curious about where the men had gone to, he decided not to say a thing. "Hello, princess. How are you?"

"Hello Dad." Anita gave her father a hug. "I'm doing fine, thank you. Have you seen your grandson?"

Arthur chuckled when he sat down onto the chair next to Melissa. "I saw him yesterday, but he looks a lot better now. And he looks a lot like his father."

"I know. But I can't understand why the doctor doesn't want to listen to me."

"Ah, yes about that." Arthur looked to the doorway and smiled when he saw Mildred coming to them. "Mildred and I have a little surprise for you."

Anita looked to the door and was surprised when she saw the surprise. Because Mildred was taking a little cot with her. "Oh, how did you manage..."

Mildred laughed when she placed the cot next to Anita's bed. "What a smile and a wink can't do." she gave Anita a wink and carefully lifted the baby out of the cot. "The doctor will come here soon to give the results of the tests and he figured that this little one was healthy enough to be with his mother." She placed the baby in his mother arms and smiled. "And here he is."

Anita smiled and she looked to the boy in her arms. It was unbelievable that she and Victor had a child together, even though the proof was lying in her arms. "Hello there, Junior." she whispered. Anita was so busy with her child, that she didn't notice the two men were walking back into the room.

Victor went to the bed and sat down at the edge of it once again. He wanted to be close to his fiancée and child. "Shall we tell them his name?"

"You tell them, Victor."

Victor looked to the others. "His name is Timothy Thomas Jefferson Volt. Well, Knight for the time being." he added once he saw Anita's glare.

"It's a beautiful name." Arthur stood up and looked closer to his grandson. Timothy's eyes were closed, but he looked a lot like Victor. Not only the nose, but also some tiny hairs seemed to be more brownish than blond.

Anita looked to Victor. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I'd love to, Anita."

Anita placed Timothy into Victor's arms and she noticed that Melissa was right some ten months ago; Victor did look even more handsome now he was holding their baby. "It looks like he likes his father."

Victor chuckled and suddenly, Timothy's eyes opened. "He has brown eyes, Anita."

"He is going to look a lot like you, Victor."

"Anita," Richard looked to his sister-in-law, "is there a possibility that your unusual eyecolour has something to do with the fact that you are a mermaid?"

Anita looked to her father, who answered the question for her. "It might be, Richard. Mary Lynn had the same eyecolour and I believe that she said something about that too when Anita was born. So, who knows. Maybe when you get girls, we can see if that's true or not."

"Would you like to hold your first grandson, Granpa?" Victor gave Arthur a playful smile.

"Of course I would like it." Arthur took Timothy from Victor and looked at him. "So, welcome to the world, little one. I'm your grandfather, who is going to take some care of you. But your grandmother is here for the spoiling part."

Mildred chuckled. She knew it would be true, she was already spoiling Thomas a little bit too much sometimes and she knew that she wouldn't be different to Timothy. "How would you call him if he would be a girl?"

"Lois Mildred." Anita looked to Mildred. "We have been into the James Bond mood lately and he is named after Timothy Dalton, the actor who played James Bond in 'Her Majesty's Secret Service'. And concidering that I'm Victor's Moneypenny, we decided to call him Lois after Lois Maxewell, who played Moneypenny in many movies. If he would be a girl, that is."

"You two are unbelievable." Mildred stroke Timothy's cheek and smiled. "'He is a cutie."

"Excuse me," sounded from the door and the doctor walked into the room, "I'm sorry to interupt this visit, but I need to say something to Miss Knight."

"What is it?"

The doctor waited so the visitors could go outside, but nobody stood up, so he continued: "We have the results of the examination. Your son is indeed healthy enough to be with you on the room, but we want you both here in the hospital for one more night to make sure everything is all right before the two of you would be going home. We don't expect any complications, but we want to be sure."

"That's wonderful news." said Victor once the doctor had left the room. "Just one more night on the couch and then you two can come home."

"You were serious about the couch?" When Victor nodded, Anita felt a little bit ashamed. "I'm sorry, Victor. I thought you were joking about that." Anita gave Victor a kiss. "Just one more night, Victor. Then we can be together again."

"We can be a perfect little family..."


	21. Epilogue

_**A new life  
>Epilogue<strong>_

It was the last week before the summer holiday. Just a few more days before the agents of U.Z.Z. would have a month off and didn't have to worry about the bad guys. And this was the week where the last things were being checked and the last files being put away.

Agents Scott and Todd just arrived at the runway of the sky bikes. They were just finished with the last test drive and it was time for some break. So the two of them sat down at the edge of the runway. There was enough that they could do, but they wanted to enjoy the sun before it would be gone. The English summers could be so changing sometimes.

"Scott, did you feel that?"

Scott looked to his friend. "It was probably nothing."

But Scott was wrong. A few seconds later, two water balloons fell down and the two agents were wet till the bone. When they looked up, they vaguely recognized the agent who threw them.

"Get your lazy behinds up here! You need to file your reports and I ain't going to do it for you!" The voice of U.Z.Z. agent Eliza sounded from the Control Room.

The two men got up from their place, knowing that it would get worse if they would stay there. They wandered through the hallways of the U.Z.Z. base and suddenly saw a group of women standing around something.

Todd looked to the women. He could never understand why they all came in groups. "Any idea what that could be?"

Scott shrugged. "It's better not to interfere with what women are doing, I've learned that the hard way."

"Scott, Todd, to the Control Room. Your files aren't properly filed." Special Agent Ray walked to the two agents and soon he noticed to group of women. "Ladies, back to work and leave Secret Agent Knight alone, will you?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Anita let out a sigh once the women were gone and she looked to the man who had saved her. "Thank you, Ray. They didn't want to leave us alone." Anita was still on maternity leave, but she had promised the others that she would come and visit them before the holiday would start, together with Timothy.

Ray gave her a smile. "They are probable overwhelmed by his charm."

Anita chuckled and they walked towards the Briefing Rooms. "Maybe. What about you and Kyrsten? The two of you are married now, but have you any plans yet?" Just a few weeks ago, Ray and Kyrsten got married. It wasn't a big wedding; it was just a small simple wedding. Just their closest friends and that was all. They both didn't have families any more and they just wanted everything to be official.

"We don't have anything planned, but you know how things like that go. You are the living proof."

"Yes, I know. Well, who knows, maybe it will be soon." Anita looked to Timothy. He was looking around him, being interested in almost everything he saw. He was now almost three months old and things were getting better. No more waking up in the middle of the night as much as he used to was the most important change.

Ray looked to Timothy as well. "He looks a lot like Victor. His eyes, his nose and even his hair. And he has his father's curiosity."

"Hm, I'm not sure about his hair; it's getting lighter now." Anita stopped and knelt down next to Timothy in his pushchair. "But he indeed looks a lot like his father, and he likes him a lot too." added Anita with a laugh when Timothy started to laugh.

Ray had to admit that he could never imagine that he would see Anita like this. He knew that she would be a loving mother, but she looked so happy. It wasn't that hard to be happy with a little boy like Timothy. "So, you and Victor ready for a second one?"

"Oh no, this time, we are going to wait until we are married and not sooner." Anita noticed something to her little boy and looked to Ray. "I have to leave you, Ray. It looks like Timothy is a little bit hungry."

Ray nodded and he said goodbye to Anita. "We'll see you at lunch then."

And while Anita went to her bunker, Victor arrived with his sky-bike at the U.Z.Z. base. He had taken his sky-bike out for a flight to make sure everything was alright, which was the case. It wouldn't take long before it would be lunch time and now would be one of the last times to have lunch with all of his friends and colleagues before the summer holiday would start.

"Hi Victor! I was looking for you."

Victor smiled and walked to his partner. Kyrsten had been his partner for some months now and they did get along just fine. "Well you are the one who was late this morning. Didn't Ray tell you that I was outside?"

"Yes, I decided to wait here and finish the last reports." Kyrsten gave Victor a smile. "How is your life at home?"

"Wonderful. Timothy slept almost the whole night last night, so that was one breakthrough. But he still is a loving boy. I can't wait to spend some more time together with him and Anita."

"You know that you will have to work a few days during the holiday, right?"

Victor nodded. He took some days off during Anita's pregnancy and after Timothy was born. But that wasn't a problem. He figured that Anita wanted to have some time alone too and this would be good for both of them. Working during the holiday mostly meant that you had to do some desk jobs, because the bad guys were on a holiday, most of the time. "Anita and I both don't mind it. And maybe it will be nice to be away from each other a few hours per week."

Kowalski and Victor went to the Control Room when Anita got out of her bunker. She had to admit that she had missed this. It was wonderful to be a mom, but she missed her work too. When the holiday would be over, she could finally go back to work. She loved her Timothy, but Victor would want to spend some time with his son as well. After a little walk from her bunker, she passed a door which she couldn't just pass without saying hi. So she knocked on the door and opened it carefully. "Hello, sir."

Her boss was sitting behind his desk when he noticed her. Changed Daily smiled and he stood up. "Hello, Anita. How nice to see you again. And your Timothy."

Anita gave him a smile and sat down onto one of the chairs which were in front of Changed Daily's desk. "It's nice to be back again."

Changed Daily sat down next to Anita. "How are you, Anita? Anxious to go back?"

Anita nodded. She just couldn't wait to the thing she loved to do; working for U.Z.Z. "Timmy is sweet, but I want to go back to work." She and Victor had it all figured out. While one was at work, the other could take care of Timothy. Once Timothy would be one year old, they might even go work together once a week.

"I can understand that." Changed Daily looked to Timothy who was looking around him. "Could I...?"

"Sure." Anita got Timothy out of his pushchair and gave him to Changed Daily. Timothy was good with strangers most of the time and he had seen Changed Daily a few times before.

"So, are you getting used to be a mother?"

"A little bit. Timothy doesn't have a clear routine yet. So I have to get out some times of the night." That was only in weekdays. In the weekend, Victor took care of Timothy during the nights, because he had a weekend off.

"I hope it won't take too long for you before he will get a routine then."

A knock on the door sounded and Lucy Woo walked into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, Spicy Hair." said Lucy once she noticed Anita, "I didn't know you had a visitor."

"It's alright." Spicy Hair looked to Anita, who was still laughing since she heard Spicy Hair's name. "Anita is here to show Timothy around."

Lucy chuckled and she gave Anita a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I promised a few people that I would come and visit before the holiday would start."

"That's really sweet of you, Anita." Lucy walked towards Spicy Hair and carefully touched Timothy's cheek. "He is a sweet little boy."

"Hm, until it's late at night and he feels hungry."

"You will get used to that and you still have Victor to help you out."

Anita smiled. "Of course was Victor there to help her. He was just wonderful as a father and a lover. Something she didn't always expected. "Talking about Victor, it's almost lunchtime and I promised him that we would lunch together."

Spicy Hair placed Timothy back in his pushchair. "Enjoy your holiday and we will see you back in September."

Anita said goodbye to Spicy Hair and Lucy and walked towards the canteen. She and Victor got a little bit used to the fact that they didn't work together anymore, but the lunches apart were sometimes still hard. Even when Anita worked at the other building, they got the opportunity to lunch together.

Anita's thoughts were disturbed by a small noise behind her. She knew who it was, but she decided to play dumb and let him play his game.

"Guess who." sounded when two hands covered her eyes.

"Hi, Victor." Anita turned around and she looked to Victor.

Victor smiled. "I knew I couldn't surprise a Secret Agent, but I still like to try it." He placed his arms around Anita's waist and looked deep into her eyes. "I still like to think that I can surprise Anita Knight." And he did, because Anita never expected that he would kiss her in the middle of a hallway at U.Z.Z. HQ.

"Why did you kiss me like this?" Her voice had a mix of loving and surprised tone in it.

"Because you are the love of my life and I wanted to surprise you." Victor let Anita go and he glanced at Timothy. "Has he been sweet today?"

"Very sweet. And very charming towards the ladies." said Anita when they continued their trip to the canteen.

Victor chuckled. "Well, if ladies are attracted by him now, I'm curious how that would be in the future."

"He would be just like his father; a real player sometimes."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Anita."

"I thought so too."

Victor placed an arm around Anita's waist. "Well, I have the most beautiful woman as fiancée." He stopped and made Anita stop too. "You know, what if I will take care of dinner tonight? So you don't have to worry about it."

Anita shook her head. "I don't think so. I still need to lose this so-called 'baby fat' and a take-away dinner won't help."

Victor sighed. "You look beautiful like this. There is nothing wrong with it." he gave Anita a kiss. Anita had been talking about it for some time now, but he couldn't see the problem. She might have put on some weight, but you could barely see it.

"Okay, but when this holiday is over, there will be no more take-aways in our house."

"I can't promise you that."

The couple walked into the canteen and while Victor was going to get lunch, Anita was looking for a place to sit. And soon she found one; a place at the table of their friends. "Mind if I join you, Mr and Mrs Kowalski?" she asked.

Kyrsten smiled and stood up. "Of course not. How wonderful to see you." She gave Anita a hug and then went down on her knees to take a look at Timothy. "Hello, cutie."

Anita chuckled and she sat down onto an empty chair. It had been some weeks since Kyrsten and Ray had seen her and Timothy. Since their wedding to be exact. Almost three weeks ago, Kyrsten and Ray got married. It was something really simple. They got married at the register office. Only their closest friends were there. Kent and his family, Scott, Todd, Eliza, Professor Professor, Spicy Hair, Lucy Woo and of course Victor, Anita and Timothy. Both parents of Ray and Kowalski didn't live anymore, so Lucy Woo and Spicy Hair were the witnesses. It didn't take long, but it was a sweet ceremony.

"So, are you exciting for the holiday, Anita?"

Anita nodded and she looked at Ray. "It'll be great and we might even go on a holiday for a few days. How about you?"

"We are going on our honeymoon next week. We are going to Kos." Ray looked to his wife. "And after that, we come back home for a week and then go to Germany."

Anita was a little bit surprised. "You mean you will have two honeymoons?"

Kowalski looked to Anita and gave her a big smile. "We couldn't really make up our minds, so we decided we would go on two honeymoons, now we are still able to." she added when Victor sat down at the table as well.

"What do you mean; while we're still able to?" asked Anita.

Kowalski looked to Ray and Ray sighed. Of course, he knew it would come this far one day, but he felt it was still a little bit too soon. He grabbed something out of his pocket and showed it to Victor and Anita.

"Oh my, are you pregnant? This fast already?" Anita looked to the picture again. There was no mistake. It was a black and white picture of a small human creature. "For how long?"

"Almost ten weeks at the moment." was the answer.

"So you two couldn't wait a few weeks after you were married?" asked Victor with a teasing smile. But he immediately understood why Kowalski didn't work so hard the last weeks. "How long did you know this?"

"Just a few weeks." Kowalski gave her partner a smile. "I thought it was just the excitement of getting married was the reason why I didn't have my period. But a day later, we decided to get a test and it was positive."

"I'm very happy for you." Anita stood up and gave Kowalski a hug. "And you can always come and visit us when you feel alone."

"Yes, but what about us?"

Ray looked to Victor. "Don't worry, we solved it already. You or Anita can work in my team as long as you are going to work apart. When Timothy is old enough and you two work together again, you can be a Secret Agent Team again."

Anita smiled, she was very pleased with this news. "That is just wonderful. No late nights for the time being and when Timothy goes to daycare, we can work together full-time again." Anita looked at Kowalski. "What about you then?"

Kowalski took a deep breath. "I already talked to Spicy Hair about it. We decided that I would take a few years off so I can concentrate on our child."

"So we won't see you around then?" asked Victor. It was some kind of sadness that he would miss a partner to work with, but it was for a good case.

"Maybe every now and then, to bring Ray's lunch to HQ. And of course I'd stop by at your place from time to time."

Professor Professor sat down on a chair next to Kowalski. "I heard the happy news." he looked to Ray and Kowalski. "This sounds like a baby-boom at U.Z.Z. Kent, Melissa, Victor and Anita and now you two."

Kowalski chuckled. "Well, it was just coincidence. At least we didn't do it on purpose."

"Nor did we."

"And what about you, Professor Professor? Isn't it time that you started a family?" Victor gave the Professor a teasing smile.

"Why yes! With someone like Doctor Doctor maybe." added Kowalski.

"What!? No! You are crazy! I will never end up with her!"

The others started to laugh and Anita stood up from her chair. "I'd better be going. Timothy isn't really used to be surrounded by too many people for a long time.

Victor stood up as well and walked to Anita. "So, what are you and Timmy going to do now?" asked Victor after he gave Anita one last kiss on her cheek.

Anita looked to her son. "I promised your mother that I would visit her. She can't get enough of her grandson."

Victor chuckled and looked to Timothy as well. "Well, he is truly adorable"

"Just like you, my dear Victor." said Anita and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tonight. Don't fight too hard and don't let Professor Professor drive you crazy."

* * *

><p><em>Finally, the story is over. It's been fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. These characters belong to me and me only ;)<em>

_Arthur Knight_

_Melissa, Richard and Thomas Taylor_

_Timothy Thomas Jefferson Knight/"Junior"_

_Dahlia Trusted and her kids; Dean and Kevin. _

_Eliza Fox_

_The rest belongs to Tony Collingwood. _

_Lots of love and xxx'jes_

_Eszie_


End file.
